Dangerous Seduction Versi Sasuhina
by Lightning Chrome
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu yang normal. Ayahmu mati dibunuh, dan sekarang giliranmu. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain, tinggal bersama dengan sekelompok kriminal. Kami akan melindungimu, pilihlah siapa yang menjadi bodyguardmu! Sniper, hacker, surgeon, spy atau sang ketua misterius? Tentukan pilihanmu! Ch.3 Bodyguard Up
1. Chapter 1 The Villains

**Dangerous Seduction Versi Sasuhina**

 **Summary :**

 **Hyuuga Hinata, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu yang normal. Ayahmu mati dibunuh, dan sekarang giliranmu. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain, tinggal bersama dengan sekelompok kriminal. Kami akan melindungimu, pilihlah siapa yang menjadi bodyguardmu! Sniper, hacker, surgeon, spy atau sang ketua misterius? Tentukan pilihanmu! Cerita dari Voltage. Chapter 1 : Villains, Prolog!**

 **.**

 **.**

(-)

 **Prolog**

Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis berusia dua puluh empat tahun, kini menjalani kehidupannya seorang diri, tepat setelah ayahnya meninggal secara tragis. Dua bulan yang lalu, ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi, seorang jurnalis ternama di Jepang, meninggal secara mendadak. Oleh para polisi yang bertugas, mereka mengatakan kematian Hiashi disebabkan oleh kecelakaan. Namun, karena satu dan lain hal, pemakaman langsung diadakan hari itu juga. Mengesampingkan fakta kalau pria itu masih memiliki keluarga, seorang anak perempuan bernama Hinata.

Istrinya, Hikari sudah lama meninggal, bahkan sebelum Hinata, putri kecilnya itu menginjak usia lima tahun. Hinata tidak memiliki saudara ataupun kerabat dekat, satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya tinggal ayahnya. Yang sering sibuk demi mengurusi pekerjaannya dan pergi ke luar kota.

Meskipun demikian, Hinata tidak pernah bersedih, karena ia tahu ayahnya berjuang keras demi menghidupi dan menyekolahkan dirinya hingga perguruan tinggi. Oleh karena itu semenjak kecil, Hinata terbiasa mandiri, gadis itu bahkan bercita-cita untuk menjadi jurnalis hebat seperti ayahnya.

"Ayah apa kabarmu? Maaf Hinata, baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang." Bisik gadis itu lemah setelah selesai berdoa. Kini ia berdiri di depan makam ayahnya, Hiashi. Yang berada di salah satu pemakaman umum di kota Tokyo Jepang. Mata gadis itu tampak berkaca-kaca, kesedihan tampak kentara diwajahnya.

Setelah mengetahui kematian ayahnya, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti menangis, berkali-kali ia menelepon pihak kepolisian, mencari tahu kondisi ayahnya hingga keberadaannya, Tapi tidak ada satupun informasi yang jelas mengenai ayahnya. Seakan-akan pihak sana mencoba menutup-nutupi berita tersebut.

Marah sekaligus sedih, Hinata bahkan memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai reporter baru di stasiun tv kecil guna mencari jejak sang ayah. Usahanya berhasil, ia menemukan fakta kalau ayahnya tewas akibat kecelakaan di dekat jembatan Roppongi dan kini sudah dimakamkan di Tokyo –ibu kota Jepang. Setelah mengetahui hal tersebut, Hinata langsung memutuskan untuk pindah dari kota asalnya Konoha, dan berdiam disana.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu meletakkan bunga didepan nisan sang ayah, air matanya menetes mengigat kenangan terakhir dengan almarhum.

"Ayah, hari ini Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo, aku akan memulai pekerjaanku sebagai jurnalis lepas disini. Mungkin ayah marah dengan keputusanku ini. Tapi satu yang jelas, aku tidak pernah menyesalinya." Ujar Hinata kemudian. Pandangannya beralih menatap matahari tenggelam.

"Maafkan aku ayah, belum bisa menjadi anak yang bisa kau banggakan. Maaf karena tidak bisa datang disaat hari pemakamanmu. Sungguh, Hinata ingin datang tapi-" Menahan tangisannya, Hinata justru bertambah sedih. "Seandainya hari itu, hari itu, Hinata mencegahmu pergi, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi…"

"Maafkan Hinata ayah…" Tangis gadis itu makin mengeras. Langit yang awalnya cerah berubah mendung. Beberapa menit kemudian air hujan turun membasahi tubuh sang gadis. Seolah turut menjadi saksi bisu atas berpulangnya sang ayah yang sangat dikasihinya.

"Biarkan kali ini, Hinata menangis, karena mulai besok…."

Air hujan turun semakin deras.

"Hinata tidak akan menangis lagi…"

.

.

 **Dangerous Seduction versi [Sasuhina]**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **Inspirasi : Story from Voltage Inc, Otome Game**

 **Versi Naruto**

 **I do not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1 : The Villains**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

(-)

 **Senin, 10 Juni 2018~**

Hari itu, adalah hari yang spesial untuk Hinata. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai jurnalis lepas di kota metropolitan Tokyo Jepang. Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum menatap sekitarnya. Tugas pertamanya sebagai jurnalis, mewawancarai pemilik sebuah restoran terkenal di distrik Ginza. Gadis itu merasa beruntung, mendapatkan kesempatan yang langka ini. Dimana lagi ia bisa bekerja dengan orang penting seperti tuan Chouji Akimichi? Pemilik restoran bintang tiga terkenal seantero Jepang?

Hinata menaikkan senyumnya, tidak lupa ia mengecek barang-barang yang dibawanya. Semua alat untuk wawancara sudah dibawa. Yakin tidak ada yang terlupa, gadis bersurai panjang itu menutup isi tasnya, dan melangkah maju. Berbaur dengan para pejalan kaki lain.

"Ini adalah kesempatan besarku." Batin Hinata senang.

Satu langkah awal untuk meraih cita-cita sebagai jurnalis besar.

"Yosh, ganbatte ne- Hinata." Gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sambil menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah, Hinata melemparkan pandangannya pada sebuah layar tv besar di atas gedung tinggi. Menayangkan siaran berita terbaru.

" _Dengan terbentuknya kabinet kerja Danzou, malam ini kami akan menyiarkan secara langsung konferensi pers di kediaman Perdana Menteri yang baru. Mulai dari pejabat, tokoh-tokoh penting hingga para diplomat masing-masing negara akan ikut serta hadir-"_

Oh, ternyata mereka sudah memilih perdana menteri yang baru!

Hinata menepuk jidatnya, merasa bodoh, karena melupakan hal sepenting itu. Gadis itu ingat, terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan ayahnya, almarhum sempat bilang kalau ia sedang menulis artikel mengenai calon perdana menteri baru. Tapi kemudian kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan-

Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa sedih, mengingat bayangan sang ayah.

"Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh sedih lagi. Aku sudah janji kalau aku akan berjuang, aku tetap harus semangat! Masih ada yang harus kulakukan."

Mengalihkan perhatiannya, Hinata menyadari sang reporter telah berpindah ke berita berikutnya.

" _Berita selanjutnya…"_

" _Dua orang tersangka yang masuk dalam Daftar Buronan INTERPOL, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara masih dalam pengejaran. Menurut informasi dari Badan Intelijen Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo dan Kriminal, mereka mencurigai, kedua orang ini sedang bersembunyi di Jepang. Bagi para warga dan penduduk sipil diharap tetap waspada. Apabila ada yang melihat kedua tersangka, atau orang yang mirip dengan mereka berkeliaran, jangan segan-segan untuk segera melapor ke kantor polisi terdekat…"_

" _Tetap waspada dan menjaga jarak, karena mereka sangatlah berbahaya…."_

" _Sekali lagi, peringatan untuk warga dan penduduk sipil…."_

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, merasa heran akan peringatan tersebut. Aneh sekali kenapa reporter itu tidak menyebutkan kronologisnya dengan jelas, perbuatan kriminal apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan. Kenapa hanya menyebutkan nama saja? Lalu fotonya juga tidak begitu kelihatan!

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang. Merutuki sifatnya yang terlalu penasaran. Sudahlah, toh itu juga bukan urusannya. Saat ini yang paling penting adalah wawancara.

Lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah hijau, Hinata maju menyeberang.

Pandangannya sesaat berpindah ke sisi kiri. Tampak seorang pria mengenakan tudung dan kacamata hitam berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Hinata. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, aneh sekali dari tadi ia merasakan pria itu mengikutinya semenjak keluar dari stasiun.

Apa itu hanya perasaan Hinata saja atau….

Pria itu benar-benar penguntit?

Merasa terancam, karena sadar- hampir ketahuan, pria itu berbalik arah dan menuju halte terdekat. Meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri mematung, dengan ekspresi curiga di wajahnya. Ketika gadis itu menengok, pria itu sudah menghilang.

" _Hmmm, apa aku yang terlalu paranoid?"_ gumam Hinata rendah.

Sadar karena sudah berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan, Hinata bergegas menyeberang, mengabaikan fakta kalau dirinya seorang, pejalan kaki yang tertinggal disana. Masih merasa aman, Hinata tidak menyadari kalau dari arah sebaliknya, sebuah mobil jip hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"AWAS!" teriak salah seorang warga.

Hinata menengok.

"?!"

Tidak mempedulikan lampu merah masih menyala, mobil itu justru menambah kecepatannya, menerobos lampu lalu lintas. Mengabaikan teriakan orang-orang dan para pejalan kaki. Bersiap menabrak Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya bisa membeku, merasakan dirinya akan mati sebentar lagi.

" _A-aku tidak bisa menghindar…"_ Kakinya mendadak ngilu,

" _Dia akan menabrakku!"_

Hinata refleks menutup mata.

" _Kami-sama, ayah, tolong selamatkan aku. Siapapun tolong!"_

 _._

 _._

" **Ck, Dasar bodoh."**

 _._

 _._

Seakan Tuhan mendengar doa Hinata, seseorang maju dan menarik lengan gadis itu. Menyelamatkannya dari si mobil gila. "Huh?"

Hinata yang tidak merasakan sakit apapun, membuka matanya.

Menyadari seseorang yang memeluk dan melindunginya kini telah bangkit dan mengambil kacamatanya yang terlempar.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan mencoba menolong keduanya. Salah seorang dari mereka membantu Hinata berdiri. "Te-terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu. Para warga lain mencoba menelepon polisi, dan menghentikan sang pelaku. Tapi naas pengemudi gila itu sudah lebih dulu kabur.

Hinata mendekati pemuda yang menolongnya. Guna mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tampak dihadapannya seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut raven gelap yang menyerupai pantat ayam dengan jaket kulit di tubuh. Wajah Hinata memerah menyadari betapa tampannya pria tersebut. "A-ano, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku." Ujar Hinata gugup.

Entah kenapa rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah itu tapi dimana ya?

Pria itu tidak menjawab, justru menatap dingin gadis tersebut. Dipakainya kembali kacamata mahal miliknya.

"Apa kau itu bodoh?" sindir pria itu.

Hinata melongo mendengarnya, "Ma-maaf?"

Pria asing itu mendengus, "Berdiri diam di tengah-tengah jalan tanpa berniat untuk menyingkir. Padahal ada mobil dari arah depanmu yang jelas-jelas akan menabrakmu. Otakmu itu kau taruh dimana? Di kaki heh?"

Hinata jelas merasa tersinggung. "Maaf tuan, tapi sekedar informasi, BUKAN SAYA yang berniat untuk ditabrak, justru SAYA adalah KORBAN disini. Asal anda tahu, saya juga TIDAK INGIN mati. Saya berterima kasih karena tuan sudah menolong saya, saya benar-benar berhutang nyawa dengan tuan. Saya janji suatu saat akan membalas budi. Tapi BUKAN dengan cara anda MENGOLOK-OLOK saya seperti ini." Hinata berbicara dengan penuh penekanan, jangan lupa dengan senyum menyeramkan di wajahnya.

Memang pria itu siapa berani menyebut orang lain dengan sebutan bodoh?!

Menghadapi pria angkuh seperti itu didepannya, Hinata tidak boleh mundur. Ia balas menyerang, dengan memberitakan death glare, mungkin cara itu kurang sopan mengingat pria itu telah menyelamatkannya dari korban tabrak lari. Tapi menghadapi pria songong semacam itu, Hinata tidak bisa diam begitu saja.

Pria tampan itu menekuk alisnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa.

" _Aneh, apanya yang lucu?"_ Tanya Hinata pada batinnya sendiri.

"Kau!" Pria itu menunjuk Hinata. Senyumnya naik keatas, tampak menyebalkan di mata gadis itu.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya?" sindirnya lagi lebih pada kesimpulan.

Hinata memasang wajah bingung. Baru saja ingin bertanya, pria itu lebih dulu memotong.

"Kalau kau tahu siapa aku, dan posisimu saat ini. Aku jamin, kau tidak akan berani bicara macam-macam denganku…" Pria itu berbisik rendah di telinga Hinata. Membuat gadis itu merinding.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu sedikit mundur, mengacungkan jemarinya, seolah-olah itu adalah pistol.

"Lain kali kita bertemu, kau harus tahu kalau nyawamu ada ditanganku. Saat itu tiba, kau akan merengek-rengek memintaku untuk melindungi nyawamu." Ujar pria itu kemudian.

"APA?!"

Tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian lebih jauh lagi, pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi, sebelumnya ia sempat memberikan salam terakhir untuk gadis itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sampai kita bertemu lagi…" pria itu menyeringai.

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

Ucapannya itu membuat Hinata terkejut.

Darimana orang itu tahu nama panjangnya? Seingatnya, ia belum memperkenalkan diri. Hinata meneguk ludah, bayangan pria itu semakin kabur hingga tertelan oleh kerumunan para pejalan kaki.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?" Tanya Hinata kemudian. Yang lebih penting lagi, kemana mobil gila itu pergi? Haruskah ia menelepon polisi lagi? Tapi yang lebih penting.

"Celaka!" Wajah Hinata berubah pucat.

"Aku lupa wawancaranya!"

Dengan langkah terburu, Hinata berlari menuju restoran tujuannya. Yakiniku-Q.

 **0-0-0-0**

Tidak terasa matahari hampir tenggelam, tepat ketika Hinata menyelesaikan wawancaranya. Chouji Akimichi, pemilik restoran terkenal itu tampak sangat ramah dan hangat, ia bahkan mengajak Hinata untuk turut serta mencicipi hidangan di restoran miliknya –Yakiniki-Q.

Hinata yang memang sudah lapar, dan tidak enak untuk menolak, tanpa malu-malu lagi ikut ambil bagian sebagai pencoba hidangan mereka yang terbaru. Tidak henti-hentinya, gadis itu memuji betapa enak masakan dari sang koki dan bagaimana seorang Chouji Akimichi mengorganisir semuanya, bukan hanya sebagai pemilik tapi juga manajer restoran.

"Terima kasih banyak, atas kedatangannya Hyuuga-san. Saya harap masakan kami cocok dengan selera nona."

"Tidak-tidak, tidak perlu berterima kasih." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Justru sayalah yang harus berterima kasih, tuan sudah mempercayakan wawancara ini pada saya. Padahal saya masih tergolong baru sebagai jurnalis." Ucap Hinata jujur. "Saya janji akan membuatkan artikel yang bagus dan sesuai dengan kondisi restoran anda."

Begitulah, setelah selesai dengan makan malam dan wawancara dengan sang pemilik, jurnalis lepas itu pamit pulang.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Restoran itu terletak di gedung tinggi, di lantai dua puluh, untuk turun ke bawah ia memerlukan lift. Matanya kesana kemari, hingga menemukan satu lift kaca di ujung lorong.

Gadis itu buru-buru masuk.

" _Yes, perut sudah terisi dan wawancara sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal pulang dan menulis artikelnya, kemudian dikirim lewat email. Selesai."_

Gadis itu senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya. Merasa senang, wawancara pertamanya berakhir dengan sukses. Hingga tidak sadar ada seorang lagi yang lain, ikut masuk dalam lift. Pria bertudung hijau dengan kacamata gelap.

Iris lavender itu langsung membulat.

 _O-orang itu!_

Hinata yakin itu adalah orang yang sudah membuntutinya sejak ia turun dari stasiun. Pria aneh tadi pagi! Yang juga mengikutinya sampai di penyebrangan jalan. Mau apa lagi dia kali ini? Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, tidak sadar karena panik atau menatap penuh curiga, justru membuat pria misterius itu geram.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Pria bertudung itu menggerutu kesal.

"E-eh, ti-tidak…" Hinata langsung salah tingkah.

Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "La-lantai berapa?"

"Lantai satu."

Hinata menekan tombol 1 dan lift bergerak turun.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Pura-pura tidak melihat orang disebelahnya, dan memilih menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang terlihat dari balik kaca.

Hinata bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak menyangka, pria itu sampai satu lift dengannya juga. Apa benar dia itu penguntit? Atau pikirannya saja yang terlalu berlebihan? Mungkin saja itu semua hanya kebetulan. Bisa saja kan pria itu tinggal di wilayah yang sama dengan Hinata dan –mungkin, memiliki keperluan yang sama?

Hinata mengangguk-angguk pelan, meski sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi kebetulan itu bisa saja terjadi. Ia tidak boleh menuduh orang sembarangan sebelum ada bukti. Terlebih pria disampingnya ini tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Hinata. Kenapa juga ia harus takut? Terlebih lagi ia sempat menyapa Hinata tadi, meskipun itu juga tidak bisa dihitung sebagai sapaan.

Gadis itu melirik tombol panah. Tinggal sebentar lagi sampai ke lantai dasar. Jika sesuatu terjadi di waktu tersebut, ia tinggal teriak dan lari. Voila, dan semua beres. Hinata tersenyum, namun cuma sebentar. Karena yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar prediksinya.

Lampu tiba-tiba mati, disusul dengan berhentinya lift dengan anak panah di lantai ke 5.

"Huh?" Wajah Hinata memucat seketika.

 _Liftnya berhenti?_

Merasa panik karena terperangkap dengan pria asing yang dikira penguntit. Hinata menggedor-gedor pintu besi sambil berteriak minta tolong. "Tolong siapapun! Buka pintunya! Liftnya mati!" Tidak lupa ia terus menekan-nekan tombol panah dan bantuan. "TOLONG!"

"BERISIK!" seru pemuda asing itu.

Hinata yang terkejut, berhenti berteriak. Dengan takut-takut ia menoleh kearah sang pemuda.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang panik, pria asing itu justru terlihat tenang. Ia mengeluarkan laptop yang disembunyikan dari balik mantelnya. Lalu mengetik sesuatu. Hinata meneguk ludah. Apa yang dilakukannya?

Karena penasaran, gadis itu mengintip. Matanya membulat melihat kode-kode angka yang muncul di layar laptop pria tersebut. "Tu-tunggu kode apa itu, apa yang sedang kau buat?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, selang beberapa detik, lampu lift menyala kembali.

Baru saja ingin bernafas lega, Hinata dikejutkan dengan aksi pria itu yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya-

"Hei, apa yang kau-"

"Menunduk!"

"Apa?!"

 **DORRR!**

Pria itu memerangkap dirinya dengan Hinata, memaksa gadis itu untuk tiarap di lantai. Sebutir timah panas meluncur, hampir saja bersarang di tubuh Hinata. Jika pria itu tidak segera menolongnya, gadis indigo itu pasti sudah mati.

Jantung Hinata berdentum sangat kencang.

Barusan – barusan ada yang menembaknya? Di Jepang?

Menengok ke belakang, gadis itu melihat sebuah lubang kecil bersarang di dinding kaca. Pecahan-pecahan kaca berjatuhan disekitar keduanya. Kemungkinan besar, pelakunya adalah seorang sniper. Tubuh Hinata mulai gemetar. Tadi pagi di jalan dan sekarang di lift.

Mungkinkah?

Mungkinkah ada orang yang mencoba membunuhnya?

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

" **DORR! DORRR! DORR!"**

"KYAAAA!"

Bunyi tembakan kembali terdengar, Hinata berteriak histeris. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan doa-doa agar bisa selamat. Gadis itu panik setengah mati. Tubuhnya tidak henti-hentinya bergetar. Pria bertudung hijau itu itu menoleh ke belakang sebelum menarik Hinata dan mendorongnya ke sudut.

" _Jangan bersuara."_ Bisiknya.

Hinata mengangguk, menutup mulutnya, mencoba menekan ketakutannya.

Saat ini mereka berdua terjebak di lift, dengan sniper misterius yang bisa menembakinya dari luar. Mereka harus melakukan sesuatu jika tidak ingin mati konyol!

Meraih ponsel miliknya, Hinata berharap untuk mencari bantuan. Namun sayang, ponsel miliknya justru mati karena kehabisan daya. Gadis itu memaki dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohan yang dilakukan.

"Ck, apa boleh buat." Tanpa ragu-ragu pria disampingnya itu melemparkan kacamatanya, yang langsung disambut dengan bunyi tembakan. Berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang pemburu, pria bersurai merah itu, berguling meraih laptop. Kemudian bersembunyi kembali disudut lift. Luka akibat goresan kaca dan pecahan beling, tidak ia pedulikan.

Pria bersurai merah itu justru kembali sibuk, berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"A-apa yang orang itu lakukan? Kenapa malah bermain laptop?" batin Hinata tidak mengerti. Apa orang itu tidak sadar situasi genting yang terjadi? Seharusnya dia menelepon meminta bantuan.

" _He-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"_ Hinata bertanya dengan nada rendah. Namun tetap bersembunyi di posisinya.

Tanpa menoleh pria itu menjawab. _"Aku sedang meretas sistem kerja lift ini, supaya cepat aktif dan membawa kita turun ke lantai dasar. Jika tidak, kita akan terus-terusan ditembak."_

' _Meretas? Maksudnya hacking?'_

Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

" _A-apa benar kau bisa melakukannya?"_ Tanya Hinata sangsi.

"Diamlah sebentar, idiot!"

"I-idiot?" Jika bukan karena situasi genting ini, Hinata bersumpah akan memukul pria berambut merah itu karena memanggilnya idiot. Pertama bodoh sekarang idiot, kenapa pria di Tokyo itu kasar-kasar?

Tidak mempedulikan kekesalan Hinata, pria yang memiliki iris berwarna jade hijau dengan tattoo 'Ai' di dahi melanjutkan lagi kegiatan hackingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, lift bekerja kembali. Hinata nyaris melompat, karena kaget.

 _O-orang ini benar-benar bisa melakukannya?_

"Dengarkan aku, begitu lift terbuka, kau segera lari. Jangan menoleh ke belakang." Sambungnya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata bertanya memastikan. Ia tidak mau jika dirinya sendiri yang selamat. Tapi orang itu tidak mendengarkan. Perhatiannya justru berpindah pada anak panah lift.

Lantai 3

Lantai 2

Lantai 1

 **Ting**

Pintu lift terbuka, secepat kilat sang pria dengan tattoo di dahi, menarik paksa tangan Hinata, membawanya ke luar. Meski enggan, gadis itu memilih ikut, daripada berdiam diri disana, dan nyawa menjadi taruhan.

" _Kami-sama, ayah, tolong lindungi aku."_

 **0-0-0-0**

"Sebelah sini." Ujar sang pria sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"O-oke." Gadis itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti arahan pria misterius.

Setelah keluar dari lift, mereka langsung berlari menuju pintu exit. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang, yang sebagian tercengang dengan kondisi lift yang porak-poranda dan sebagian merasa prihatin dengan keadaan mereka yang luka-luka terkena pecahan kaca. Hinata baru saja ingin meminta pertolongan mereka, sebelum tangannya ditarik kembali oleh pemuda merah. Menjauh dari orang-orang gedung.

"Tu-tunggu kita mau kemana?" Tanya gadis itu, nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari semenjak tadi.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" perintah orang itu lagi.

Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya, sampai di parkiran ia melihat dua orang lain sudah menunggu.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya. Mengenal salah satu dari mereka.

Tampak dihadapannya seorang pria tinggi dan tampan dengan surai rambut berwarna gelap dengan model raven menyerupai pantat ayam. Dan seorang lagi pria yang tidak dikenalnya, dengan senyum diwajah.

 _Bu-bukankah orang itu adalah pria yang menolongnya tadi pagi di jalan?_

Mengabaikan keterkejutan Hinata, pria dengan model rambut pantat ayam, maju. Menatap dingin sang pemuda bertatto.

"Lama sekali kau, Gaara." Ucapnya kesal. "Seharusnya kau sudah datang lima menit yang lalu. Waktuku jadi terbuang percuma hanya untuk menunggumu disini."

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berhenti mendadak.

 _Gaara?_

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Uchiha brengsek. Mereka menembakiku, apa kau tahu? Rupanya mereka tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkan orang disekitarnya, meskipun tahu aku bersama dengan 'pemegang kunci'."

 _Uchiha? Pemegang kunci?_

"Mereka benar-benar bodoh,…"

Hinata meneguk ludah. Nama-nama itu….

"Sudah-sudah." Satu-satunya pria yang Hinata tidak kenali maju menengahi.

Diwajahnya terukir senyuman.

"Setidaknya kita semua sudah berkumpul. Cobalah masing-masing dari kalian untuk bekerja sama. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada kesalahan lagi dalam rencana kita."

Pria ketiga itu tersenyum lagi kali ini makin lebar.

"Kalian paham, Sasuke? Gaara?"

 **DEG**

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Nama itu, tidak salah lagi…

Gaara pria yang disebut mendecih, "Anak bawang sepertimu tidak perlu menasehatiku. Rencana sudah kita susun semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Justru kalianlah yang harus hati-hati, terutama kau, pantat ayam!" tunjuk pria bersurai merah pada Sasuke.

"Menghancurkan rencana kita, dan aku tidak akan segan-segan meledakkanmu…"

 _Glek, me-meledakkan?_

Sasuke menatap datar Gaara. Kemudian menyeringai dan mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya.

 _Se-sebuah pistol?_

"Ho, hebat sekali mata panda! Kau bilang meledakkan, asal kau tahu, aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang serupa." Ujarnya santai sambil memainkan pistol di tangannya. Anehnya pandangan Gaara sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau tahu kan, aku bisa saja menembakmu saat ini juga?" Sasuke, pria itu menodongkan pistolnya tepat kedahi Gaara. Keduanya diam, saling beradu death glare. Suasana mendadak tegang. Hinata merasa wajahnya kian pucat. Tidak salah lagi. Kedua orang itu. Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku Gaara…. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang dicari-cari polisi. Buronan INTERPOL! Musuh seluruh dunia!

Siapa sangka kedua orang berbahaya itu muncul didepan Hinata pada saat yang sama.

" _Kami-sama, dosa apa yang kuperbuat di masa lalu?"_ Diam-diam Hinata menangis, merutuki nasibnya.

"Kakak?" Suara panggilan dan tepukan di pundaknya, langsung memicu ketakutan dalam diri gadis itu. Nyaris terjungkal ke belakang sembari berteriak, ia mendapati wajah senyum seorang pemuda. Orang itu, yang tadi dipanggil 'anak bawang' oleh orang bernama Gaara.

" _Apakah orang ini juga adalah kriminal?"_ Hinata bertanya dalam hati.

"I-iya?"

Dibawah senyumnya, justru gadis itu bertambah takut.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kakak tidak perlu takut. Kami disini ada untuk menolongmu." Senyumnya lagi. "Kakak tidak usah cemas."

Tidak usah cemas? Ada untuk menolong? Dongeng negeri mana itu? Sudah jelas-jelas orang didepan Hinata ini membawa pistol, PISTOL! Apanya yang tidak cemas?

Baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ucapannya lebih dulu dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Hei kau!" tunjuknya pada Hinata.

"Kalau tidak ingin mati, cepat ikuti kami!" perintah Sasuke arogan.

Sungguh, perintah macam apa itu? Dia ingin mengancam Hinata? Bukannya tadi rekan kalian bilang ingin menolongnya? Dan lagi… pergi bersama kriminal? Itu tidak mung-

"A-aku tidak mau!" tolak gadis itu langsung.

Ketiganya langsung menoleh kearah Hinata. Gadis itu merinding, merasakan death glare dari mereka bertiga. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mundur hingga menabrak dinding pembatas.

Pria ketiga lebih dulu maju, menghampiri wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan hormat, karena berusia lebih tua beberapa tahun. Mencoba mempengaruhinya.

"Meskipun kakak tidak mau, akan jauh lebih baik jika, kakak ikut dengan kami."

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata tidak mengerti, kenapa juga ia harus ikut dengan mereka.

"SAI!" Sasuke mulai geram.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan…" Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu meraih wajah Hinata, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Sontak saja, hal itu membuat sang jurnalis, memerah.

"Orang-orang jahat sedang mencoba untuk menculikmu. Jika mereka menangkapmu, mereka akan membunuhmu, seperti halnya mereka membunuh ayahmu."

Bagai disambar petir, Hinata jatuh berlutut.

 _A-apa yang barusan ia katakan?_

 _Me-menculikku? Tapi kenapa…? Dan… ayahku… di-dibunuh?_

 _Tidak-tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin!_

 _Mereka pasti bohong!_

Hinata menolak untuk percaya, terutama dengan penjahat seperti mereka!

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang." Sasuke menyarungkan kembali pistolnya. Menarik lengan Hinata, tapi gadis itu justru menangkisnya. Onix Sasuke membulat, wajahnya berubah menyeramkan.

"Kau….! Beraninya…"

"Ka-kau yang barusan di tv berita itu kan?" tembak Hinata langsung. Telunjuknya ia arahkan pada pria berjaket kulit kemudian kearah pemuda berambut merah.

"Ka-kalian berdua, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku Gaara? Kalian adalah kriminal, ya kan?"

Keduanya sontak terdiam.

"Kalian buronan yang dicari-cari oleh Polisi dan INTERPOL, benar begitu bukan?"

"…"

"Hei, cepat jawab aku!" pinta Hinata setengah gemetar.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari sang target utama, justru menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang justru membuang muka, pria bernama Sasuke itu, justru berjalan dan mendekati sang gadis jurnalis. Wajahnya ia dekatkan hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Hinata merasa nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk, lututnya gemetaran.

"Ya, benar. Lalu kenapa?" aku Sasuke jujur.

DEG

Hinata merasa sesak seolah berhenti bernafas. Pria di depannya ini, yang sudah menolongnya benar-benar penjahat? A-apa yang sekarang harus ia lakukan? Apa benar kata Sai. Kalau mereka datang untuk menolongnya? Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya? Bagaimana kalau mereka justru ingin menculiknya? Meminta tebusan? Atau yang terparah… membunuhnya? Dan mengambil organ tubuh?

Gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya, bukan?" Jari jemari Sasuke bergerak menyentuh rahang Hinata, menaikkan wajahnya. Sorot matanya terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan. "Begitu kau tahu siapa sebenarnya aku, dan posisimu saat ini. Kau tidak akan berani macam-macam denganku…"

Pria itu mendekat membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, yang mungkin menjadi pengantar lagu kematian.

"Karena aku bisa saja membunuhmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Kapan dan dimanapun aku mau."

"!"

BRUK!

Hinata jatuh berlulut, air mata turun dari pelupuknya. Orang-orang ini benar-benar mengerikan!

 _Kami-sama, ayah, siapapun…. Tolong aku….!_

Sasuke menyeringai, "Jadi, sekarang karena kau sudah tahu posisimu. Lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami."

 _I-ikut dengan mereka?_

Bagaimana mungkin ikut dengan mereka, justru keselamatan Hinata terancam jika pergi bersama mereka. Mereka adalah buronan ! Penjahat kelas kakap yang dicari-cari oleh polisi…

Kalau ingin meminta bantuan ia harus….

 _Dua orang tersangka yang masuk dalam Daftar Buronan INTERPOL, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara masih dalam pengejaran. Menurut informasi dari Badan Intelijen Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo dan Kriminal, mereka mencurigai, kedua orang ini sedang bersembunyi di Jepang. Bagi para warga dan penduduk sipil diharap tetap waspada. Apabila ada yang melihat kedua tersangka, atau orang yang mirip dengan mereka berkeliaran, jangan segan-segan untuk segera melapor ke kantor polisi terdekat…_

Iris lavender itu membulat, menyadari sesuatu. Polisi, benar polisi, iya harus menemui polisi, kalau tidak salah disekitar sini ada kantor polisi yang masih buka.

"Jadi…."

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya, Hinata mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh. Lalu kabur dengan berlari sekencang mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia ikut dengan mereka, Hinata harus meminta bantuan polisi.

"Sialan, wanita brengsek!" Sasuke mengumpat sejadi-jadinya.

Lain halnya dengan Gaara, pria itu justru terkekeh, melihat Sasuke terjatuh.

"Diam kau panda! Apa yang kau tertawakan. Cepat kejar wanita itu!"

Gaara memandang bosan Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu aku tidak menerima perintah dari orang sepertimu."

"KAU!" Sasuke melemparkan death glarenya pada pemuda bersurai merah. Namun sayang, lawannya kali ini juga memiliki itensitas death glare yang sama. Damn you, Gaara!

Pria Uchiha itu menggeram, menggertakkan giginya, kemudian beralih pada Sai.

"Oi, kau anak bawang!" perintahnya pada Sai.

"Cepat kejar wanita itu!"

Sai tersenyum palsu. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengejarnya, senpai?"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya?" ancam Sasuke sembari menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu berhenti tersenyum, irisnya menggelap.

"Cih, senpai tidak berguna."

0-0-0-0

 **To be continued**

 **Chapter 1 Completed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter :**

"Wanita itu pasti pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat, kau bersiagalah disana!"

Mereka telah bersiap-siap di pos masing-masing.

"Kakashi akan segera datang, bagaimana dengan Dokter Mesum itu?"

"Dia akan pergi bersamaku."

Sasuke melepaskan earphonenya. Seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"Larilah sejauh mungkin, Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi ingat, kau tidak akan pernah lolos dari mata elangku."

.

.

 **a/n : Please review and add for support ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Criminals vs Police

**Dangerous Seduction Versi Sasuhina**

 **Summary :**

 **Hyuuga Hinata, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu yang normal. Ayahmu mati dibunuh, dan sekarang giliranmu. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain, tinggal bersama dengan sekelompok kriminal. Kami akan melindungimu, pilihlah siapa yang menjadi bodyguardmu! Sniper, hacker, surgeon, spy atau sang ketua misterius? Tentukan pilihanmu! Cerita dari Voltage.**

 **Chapter 2 : Criminal VS Police**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya**

"Oi, kau anak bawang!" perintah Sasuke pada Sai.

"Cepat kejar wanita itu!"

Sai tersenyum palsu. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengejarnya, senpai?"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya?" ancam Sasuke sembari menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu berhenti tersenyum, irisnya menggelap.

"Cih, senpai tidak berguna."

Sasuke mendelik, "APA KAU BILANG?!"

Pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu kembali memasang wajah tersenyum. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa, senpai."

Gaara yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. "Wanita itu pasti pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat, kau bersiagalah disana." Perintah pria bersurai merah itu pada juniornya.

Sai menganggukkan kepala. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ketua dan si dokter mesum itu?"

"Kakashi akan datang setelah misi kita selesai, untuk si baka dobe, dia akan datang bersamaku nanti." Jelas Sasuke. "Untuk sementara waktu tetaplah di posisimu, Sai."

"Jangan khawatir, senpai. Ini tugas yang kecil bagiku."

"Dan untukmu Gaara…"

"Aku akan bertindak seperti biasa." Potong pria bertudung itu cepat.

"Cih, egois."

Gaara melemparkan death glarenya pada Sasuke, sebelum melangkah pergi dari parkiran.

"Ambil ini." Pria bertatto 'ai' itu melempar sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Sebuah GPS Tracker mini dan granat.

"Aku akan segera menyusul." Ujar pria itu sambil lalu.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, " _Damn you_ , Gaara!"

.

.

 _Awas saja kalau dia berani membuatku menunggu lagi_

.

.

 **Dangerous Seduction versi [Sasuhina]**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **Inspirasi : Story from Voltage Inc, Otome Game**

 **Versi Naruto**

 **I do not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2 : Criminal vs Police**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

(-)

"Hah…hah…hah…"

Hinata terengah-engah, ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam berlari, gadis itu telah sampai di tujuannya. Kantor Cabang Kepolisian Pusat di Distrik Ginza.

Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya merasa gugup akan situasinya saat ini. Sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk maju. Dengan langkah terburu, gadis itu memasuki gerbang dan bertemu dengan seorang penjaga tua di pos polisi.

"Ada apa nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pria tua itu ramah.

"I-iya, pak. Itu…" Hinata gelagapan, ia sampai lupa harus menceritakan darimana. Sampai matanya melihat salah satu poster buronan yang menempel di dinding. "Itu mereka pak! Kedua orang itu! Saya bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ada di poster itu!" tunjuk gadis itu langsung.

Polisi penjaga langsung paham, ia menarik poster yang menempel itu kemudian menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Maksud nona, orang-orang ini?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk. "Benar pak, tadi saya bertemu dengan mereka di jalan. Kedua orang yang disebut dalam berita tv. Para buronan itu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara. Mereka ada di distrik ini."

Penjelasan dari Hinata, langsung membuat penjaga yang bertugas di depan pos polisi itu terkejut. Tidak ingin salah lapor ia bertanya kembali untuk memastikan. "Benarkah itu nona? Kau melihat mereka?"

Hinata, gadis itu buru-buru mengangguk. "Benar pak, tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti mereka. Saya yakin sekali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pria berseragam polisi itu mengambil telepon didepannya. Kemudian memencet nomor. Begitu diangkat, pria tua itu langsung menjelaskan situasi Hinata pada sang atasan sementara gadis itu hanya bisa diam sembari berharap-harap cemas.

Begitu selesai, pria tersebut berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Nona, atasan saya ingin bertemu. Silakan masuk." Ujarnya kemudian sambil memberi petunjuk arah pada Hinata. "Lokasinya persis di ujung lorong pertama. Dari sini, nona tinggal lurus. Kemudian cari ruang pengaduan."

"Oke, terima kasih pak."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjaga itu, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam. Tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diikuti oleh seseorang dari jauh. Pria berpakaian hitam itu diam-diam menelepon rekannya.

" _Target sudah masuk."_

" _Baiklah, kau awasi terus dia, kemungkinan besar musuh tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."_

" _Baik, senpai."_

 **0-0-0-0**

"Jadi, apa benar kau melihat dua orang kriminal itu disini? Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara?"

"Benar pak, saya yakin tidak salah lihat. Itu pasti mereka." jawab Hinata jujur.

Saat ini gadis itu tengah berada di ruang pengaduan, sebagai saksi. Didepannya telah duduk sang kepala inspektur di distrik Ginza. Kabuto Yakushi. Pria itu mengenakan kacamata dengan seragam kepolisian ditubuhnya. Disampingnya berdiri salah satu anak buahnya yang bernama Kimimaro.

Inspektur tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara anak buahnya mencatat.

"Jadi, dimana dan bagaimana bisa, kau bertemu dengan mereka berdua?"

Mendapati pertanyaan tersebut, Hinata tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menceritakan kronologisnya pada kedua petugas kepolisian itu. Mulai dari kejadian tabrak lari di jalan pagi harinya, peristiwa di lift, penembakan Hinata oleh sniper misterius hingga pertemuan ketiganya di parkiran gedung. Semuanya gadis itu katakan tanpa ia tutupi sedikitpun.

" _Setidaknya bersama polisi, aku bisa lebih tenang."_

Gadis itu merasa bersyukur.

Usai bercerita, Hinata mendapati keduanya terdiam sesaat dan saling beradu pandang. Kimimaro, sang anak buah lebih dulu memberikan pertanyaan. "Mohon maaf, apa benar nona bernama Hinata Hyuuga?"

DEG

Gadis itu sontak terkejut. Darimana polisi itu tahu nama panjangnya?

"I-iya, itu benar. Tapi maaf pak polisi tahu darimana nama saya?" Tanya Hinata bingung bercampur was-was. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya sedikit takut, mengingat para kriminal itu juga tahu siapa Hinata. Kenapa para polisi ini juga sampai mengetahui namanya? Apa mungkin-

Melihat kecurigaan gadis dihadapannya itu, sang inspektur buru-buru mengkonfirmasi. "Tenang Hyuuga-san. Kau tidak perlu takut. Kimimaro bertanya begitu karena kau mirip dengan salah satu kenalan kami."

"… Kenalan pak polisi?" Hinata mengulang kembali pernyataan sang Inspektur.

"Benar, kau adalah anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, jurnalis itu kan?"

Hinata tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

 _Kenapa mereka tahu nama ayahnya juga?_

"Sekedar informasi untukmu Hyuuga-san, Hiashi adalah salah satu kawan lamaku. Kami bertemu beberapa kali dalam sebuah kasus. Saat itu aku yang memimpin penyelidikan, sementara ayahmu yang menuliskan beritanya di surat kabar. Meskipun tidak sering mengobrol tapi aku cukup mengenal siapa ayahmu."

"O-oh, begitu."

Ternyata mereka adalah teman lama.

Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bersikap curiga. Terlebih terhadap polisi.

Pria berkacamata itu melanjutkan, "Karena itu begitu melihatmu hal pertama yang kupikirkan adalah kau mirip sekali dengan Hiashi. Terutama iris matamu, sangat mirip dengannya. Kurasa anak buahku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Pandangan Kabuto beralih menatap kesebelahnya.

"Itu benar." Kimimaro menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas, bertanya-tanya kenapa kami bisa mengetahui namamu. Justru saat ini yang harus kau cemaskan adalah dirimu sendiri, Hyuuga-san."

"A-aku?"

Sang Inspektur mengangguk, "Benar, kau. Dari kejadian yang sudah kau alami semenjak pagi, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau ada yang mengincarmu. Nyawamu dalam bahaya, terutama para penjahat itu. Mereka ingin menculikmu."

Hinata merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Jadi benar ada yang mengincarnya tapi siapa?

 _Kalau kau tidak ingin mati, cepat ikuti kami!_

 _Ada musuh yang ingin menculikmu, begitu mereka mendapatkanmu, mereka akan membunuhmu, seperti halnya mereka membunuh ayahmu._

"Kedua penjahat itu benar-benar berbahaya, kita masih belum tahu apa yang mereka incar darimu. Tapi kurasa mereka tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu."

 _Tapi jika benar begitu, kenapa para kriminal itu justru malah menolongku?_

Hinata ingat saat itu, orang bernama Sasuke itu-lah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari pengendara gila. Dan Gaara, pria bertudung itu juga yang telah menyelamatkannya dari sniper misterius. Jika bukan karena mereka berdua, Hinata pasti sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Tapi kenapa polisi itu, justru mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya? Kenapa mereka justru memberikan pernyataan menyudutkan kalau keduanyalah yang bersalah dalam kasus ini? Apa dua orang itu berbohong, atau malah polisi ini yang salah duga?

Gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ditengah kebimbangan dan kegalauan Hinata, ponsel milik sang inspektur berbunyi.

"Halo," Pria itu mengangkat ponselnya.

Sejenak matanya bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Aku sudah bersama gadis itu."

"?"

"….Baik aku mengerti."

Kabuto menutup panggilannya. Kemudian beralih pada Kimimaro.

"Siapkan mobil patroli dan tim yang bertugas, kita akan menangkap dua penjahat itu." Perintahnya.

"Baik, pak." Kimimaro menyanggupi dan bergegas lari menuju parkiran. Meninggalkan Hinata yang termenung sendiri.

"A-ano ada apa ya?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

Inspektur itu menjawab, "Kita akan mengejar dua penjahat itu, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku Gaara."

"Dan kau Hyuuga-san, akan ikut bersama kami sebagai saksi."

Hinata merasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

 **0-0-0-0**

Terdengar bunyi sirine dari sepanjang jalan utama di distrik Ginza, belasan mobil patroli tengah melaju dengan kencang. Disertai pengeras suara yang meminta pengendara umum untuk menyingkir. Hinata mengamati satu per satu mobil para penduduk yang menyingkir sebelum kembali fokus memandang ke sisi depan mobil.

Disamping Hinata duduk sang Inspektur Kepolisian bernama Kabuto Yakushi. Didepannya di kursi pengemudi duduk seorang petugas bermasker yang tidak Hinata ketahui namanya. Dan juga Kimimaro. Menurut informasi dari Komjen Komisaris, mereka diperintahkan untuk menangkap dua buronan itu. Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara. Hidup atau mati.

Gadis Hyuuga itu meneguk ludahnya, cemas sekaligus takut. Saat ini ia bersama-sama dengan para polisi akan mengejar pelaku buron, dua orang penjahat INTERPOL yang terkenal. Salah seorang dari mereka membawa pistol dan seorang lagi adalah seorang Hacker.

Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?

Mungkinkah Hinata akan terseret ke medan pertempuran? Ia seorang warga sipil yang tidak bersenjata. Terlibat konfrontasi antara penjahat dengan polisi? Ya, Tuhan, dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun, Hinata tidak ingin terlibat duel berdarah semacam itu. Karena jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, ia bisa benar-benar mati! Hinata tidak mau itu, ia masih ingin tetap hidup! Demi mengejar cita-citanya.

"A-ano, pak Inspektur." Panggil gadis itu pelan.

Sang Inspektur langsung memberi perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Ya, ada apa Hyuuga-san?"

"M-maaf tapi bisakah saya pulang ke rumah saja?"

Senyum Kabuto sontak menghilang.

Hinata gelagapan menjelaskan. "Ma-maksud saya, bukankah sangat berbahaya jika saya juga ikut kesana? Sa-saya hanya warga biasa. Sementara mereka adalah penjahat kelas atas. Bi-bisa saja kan mereka menangkap saya seperti yang pak Inspektur katakan?"

Kimimaro menoleh kebelakang, sementara sang pengemudi, hanya diam sembari mengawasi. Hinata merasakan nafasnya mendadak sesak. Bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka semua justru diam disaat gadis tersebut sedang membutuhkan jawaban.

"Pulang, ya? Alasanmu masuk akal juga." gumam Kabuto datar sembari menyentuh dagunya dengan ibu jari. Hinata melebarkan senyumnya. Mengira sang Inspektur setuju dengan keputusannya.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu, Hyuuga-san."

"E-eh. Apa maksudnya-"

 **TEP**

Ucapan Hinata terhenti, tepat ketika sang Inspektur menodongkan sesuatu di keningnya. Benda dari besi yang juga dimiliki oleh penjahat bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"!"

Hinata merasakan hawa di depannya mendadak dingin. Gadis itu perlahan meneguk ludahnya. Keringatnya mulai mengucur. Kenapa Inspektur didepannya ini, menodongkan _pistol_ ke arahnya?

" _A-apa maksudnya ini, Pak Inspektur?"_ Hinata mulai gugup, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar.

Didepan matanya, senyum Kabuto berubah menyeramkan.

Wajah Hinata memucat, ia merasa seolah telah bertemu dengan _shinigami_.

Inspektur tersebut mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum kemudian berhenti dengan sorot mata dingin. Aura disekitar Hinata berubah mencekam.

"Tadinya kupikir membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk mencarimu, tapi tak kusangka kau datang sendiri, menyerahkan nyawamu pada kami… **Hyuuga HInata**."

DEG

Jantung Hinata berdentum semakin keras, tubuhnya mulai gemetar, namun sekuat tenaga coba ditahannya.

"A-apa maksudnya ini? Me-mengacungkan pistol padaku? A-aku bukan musuh… Aku hanyalah warga biasa!" Gadis itu mencoba membela diri. "Pa-pasti ada kesalahpahaman disini-"

"DIAM!"

Satu bentakan keras dari pria berkacamata itu langsung membuat nyali Hinata ciut. Ia menutup mulutnya. Ancaman tersebut bukan main-main. Sekali salah bertindak, kepala Hinata-lah taruhannya. Gadis itu kini bisa membayangkan bagaimana pistol berisi peluru itu melesat dan menembus tengkorak kepalanya.

 _Kami-sama! Ayah…!_

 _Siapapun, tolong aku!_

"Kimimaro." Sang Inspektur memanggil sang asisten.

Pria bersurai putih panjang itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan borgol miliknya. Kemudian memakaikannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu terkesiap merasakan kedua tangannya kini diborgol dan tidak bisa bergerak. Celaka, kalau begini dia benar-benar tidak bisa kabur!

"Jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk kabur atau berteriak minta tolong. Kau lihat di sekelilingmu kan? Belasan mobil patroli di depan dan belakangmu. Meskipun kau berhasil keluar dari mobil ini, mereka akan kembali menangkapmu. Dan satu lagi, kau juga jangan pernah berpikir untuk meminta bantuan orang-orang…"

 _Ke-kenapa?_

Kabuto menyeringai, menjawab pertanyaan Hinata secara tidak langsung.

"Tentunya kau sudah tahu kalau kami adalah polisi bukan? Kau mungkin bisa bilang kalau kami menculikmu, tapi kami juga bisa bilang kalau kau saat ini adalah 'tersangka yang berusaha kabur dari penangkapan'. Menurutmu siapa yang lebih mereka percayai, ucapanmu atau kami, para polisi?"

Hinata merasakan semangat hidupnya meredup.

Tidak mungkin.

"Kau bahkan sudah mengenakan borgol. Tidak mungkin orang-orang di luar sana akan mempercayaimu. Jadi tenanglah dan diam. Kalau kau mau bekerja sama, kami tidak akan melukaimu."

 **0-0-0-0**

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke melalui wireless miliknya.

" _Gawat, target kita tertangkap."_

"Begitu, mereka ada satu langkah didepan kita."

" _Haruskah aku bergerak, senpai?"_

"Tidak, masih belum. Saat ini kau pantau saja wanita itu. Jika keadaan berbahaya, kau boleh bertindak. Aku dan dobe akan segera menyusul."

"… _.Baiklah."_

Sasuke menutup sambungannya. Kemudian beralih menatap pintu sebuah ruangan operasi kemudian menggedornya. "Oi, Baka dobe! Cepat keluar! Atau aku akan menembakimu dari sini!"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian pintu hitam terbuka. Alih-alih seorang dokter yang muncul, melainkan sebuah _scalpel_. Dengan gerak refleks, sang pemuda raven menghindari pisau bedah yang dilemparkan oleh sang dokter gila.

"F*ck you, dobe! Kau berencana membunuhku?!" Sasuke melemparkan makian kasar.

" _Hahaha. Maaf-maaf, kupikir kau adalah musuh."_

Dari dalam ruangan, muncul bayangan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning,. Senyumnya berkembang dengan kumis halus di sekitar pipinya. Ia mengenakan jas putih khas dokter.

"Tapi ternyata itu kau, teme! Sayang sekali." Ujarnya santai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Sasuke merasakan alisnya berkedut. "Benar, sayang sekali aku bukan musuhmu. Karena jika kau musuhku, kupastikan kau sudah mati sekarang, Uzumaki!"

Sasuke membalas dengan penuh sarkasme, namun sayang dokter itu hanya menggarukkan kepalanya, tanda ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Pria berambut raven itu mencoba menahan emosinya. "Jadi, kau sudah selesai?"

Pria bersurai kuning itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah menghentikan pendarahannya, sebentar lagi dia akan sadar. Yah, Kakashi itu orang yang kuat, kau tahu itu kan?" Pandangan sang pemuda Uchiha beralih menatap seorang pria yang terbaring di ranjang dengan mata yang terbalut perban.

Sedetik kemudian, sang Uchiha-pun mendengus. "Orang hebat seperti Kakashi saja bisa tertembak. Aku jadi penasaran siapa musuh kita ini."

"Hahahaha. Dan aku lebih penasaran siapa yang lebih jago, sniper misterius itu ataukah kau Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Kau!" Sasuke menggeram.

" _Senpai, mereka sudah tiba."_ Terdengar bunyi pesan masuk di ponsel milik Sasuke.

"Oke! Perdebatan ini kita sudahi saja. Bagaimana kalau kita fokus ke misi kita dulu?" cengir sang dokter pirang, ia memperlihatkan banyak senjata scalpel dijas miliknya.

"Hnn." Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

 **0-0-0-0**

Hinata dituntun masuk ke sebuah gedung bekas pabrik yang tidak terpakai. Disekelilingnya, para polisi tampak bersiaga mengamankan lokasi tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka memasang police line, disekitaran pintu masuk. Berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada orang disana yang mendekati tempat itu.

"Cepat keluarlah!" Dengan kasar, Kimimaro mendorong Hinata keluar dari mobil. Dibelakangnya tampak senyum dingin dari Kabuto. Hinata dibimbing ke satu ruangan khusus di lantai teratas gedung. Gadis Hyuuga itu makin panik. Disekelilingnya terdapat lima orang penjaga. Dua orang polisi berseragam, berjaga di luar pintu dan tiga orang lagi, termasuk Inspektur dan asistennya yang berdiri disana untuk mengawasinya.

"Kimimaro, ikat dia." Perintah sang Inspektur dingin.

Pria bersurai putih itu mengangguk patuh, kemudian mengikat tubuh Hinata di sebuah kursi, hingga tidak dapat bergerak. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan, tapi pria itu tidak mempedulikan.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengganggu. Jadi…" Kabuto menyentuh wajah Hinata.

"Katakan, dimana _kunci_ itu kau sembunyikan?"

Hinata merasa takut bercampur bingung. "Ku-kunci apa?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Kunci untuk membuka _secret room_! Aku tahu kaulah pemegang kunci itu sekarang!"

"Ku-kunci? Secret room? A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa…."

 **PLAK!**

Hinata merasakan pipi kirinya memanas, Kabuto- polisi itu baru saja menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Air mata Hinata mulai turun, rasanya sakit sekali. Gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Simpan tangisanmu itu! Tidak ada gunanya untuk kami. Kau tidak akan bisa lolos!"

"Hiks, kumohon pak Kabuto. A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Kumohon lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pulang…"

"Kau ingin pulang?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

"KALAU BEGITU CEPAT JAWAB! DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN KUNCI ITU!" teriak sang Inspektur marah.

Hinata yang ketakutan langsung menutup matanya, tubuhnya terus gemetar. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seburuk ini. Untuk sesaat Hinata berharap kalau semua yang dialaminya ini adalah mimpi buruk. Namun sayang sakit di pipinya itu, luka-lukanya akibat kejadian di lift, semua itu adalah benar. Ini adalah kenyataan.

"Su-sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun. Kunci, secret room, aku tidak pernah mendengar soal ini sebelumnya. Tidak sama sekali. Ku-kumohon pak polisi, kalian pasti salah orang. A-aku hanyalah orang biasa." Hinata mencoba berkata jujur.

"Tidak pernah dengar? Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau adalah putri tunggal dari Hiashi Hyuuga, bukan? Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

 _Ta-tahu apa?_

"Kalau dulu ayahmu adalah pemegang kunci dari secret room itu. Dan sekarang ia sudah mati. Kunci itu diwariskan padamu."

"A-apa?" Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Kunci itu ada padamu. Karena kunci itu, ayahmu terpaksa kami bunuh. Dan sekarang, giliranmu."

 _Apa dia bilang?_

 _Ayahku mati terbunuh?_

 _Jadi kata-kata kriminal itu benar? Kalau ayahku-_

Air mata Hinata meleleh, kini lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Tidak mungkin, ayah yang selama ini disayanginya, yang selalu berjuang untuk bisa membesarkannya, harus mati dengan cara setragis ini? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Mereka pasti bohong! Ya, pasti. Mereka pasti salah orang! Di dunia ini orang bernama Hiashi Hyuuga bukan hanya satu orang.

"Kau bohong! Ayahku dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tidak mungkin dia-"

"Itu hanyalah rekayasa."

DEG

"Kau pikir semua berita yang kami sampaikan ke publik itu benar?" Kabuto terkekeh, sorot matanya terlihat begitu kelam. "Heh, naif sekali."

"….!"

 **TRRRRRR**

Terdengar suara dering dari ponsel milik sang inspektur. Begitu mengetahui nama sang penelpon, Kabuto buru-buru mengangkatnya. Mengabaikan Hinata yang kini tertunduk dengan pipi yang basah. Tampak begitu terpukul. Semangat hidupnya lenyap seiring waktu berlalu.

"Ya, aku sudah bersama gadis itu."

"…Jangan khawatir akan kubuat dia bicara."pria berkacamata itu menyeringai.

Hinata berjingkat ngeri, didepannya Kabuto tiba-tiba muncul dengan seringai menyeramkan di wajah. Ia menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah belati.

Gadis itu sontak terkesiap.

"Jangan takut begitu, aku tidak akan membunuhmu -setidaknya belum. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana kunci itu berada." Kabuto memainkan belati di tangan kanannya. Mencoba menakut-nakuti Hinata. Tindakannya itu berhasil, tubuh gadis itu semakin bergetar. Ia meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan tali pengikatnya. Namun, ditahan oleh Kimimaro.

Gadis itu semakin panik, keringatnya mengucur semakin banyak.

" _Tidak…Tidak…. Jangan….!"_

"KUMOHON SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" Hinata menjerit frustasi.

" **TOLONG!"**

"Percuma kau berteriak, tidak akan ada satupun yang menolongmu disini." ujar Kabuto datar.

Pria itu mendekatkan belati miliknya ke wajah Hinata. "Jadi, kau mau bicara sekarang? Atau aku terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan? Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka menyiksa orang terlebih itu adalah perempuan?" Kabuto tersenyum, makin menunjukkan sisi psikopatnya.

"…. A-aku. Benar-benar tidak tahu…"

"Hiks,"

"…."

Senyum Kabuto lenyap seketika, ia pun berdiri. Wajahnya yang tampan berubah menyeramkan. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala sekali rupanya. Sepertinya aku memang tidak ada pilihan lain, selain melakukan ini."

Hinata terkejut, mencoba mundur kebelakang, tapi Kimimaro tidak membiarkannya, ditahannya tubuh gadis itu berikut wajahnya. Inspektur itu menyeringai, digenggamnya erat-erat belati tersebut. Kemudian dihujamkannya pada Hinata.

"KYAAAA!"

Gadis itu menutup mata, namun selang beberapa detik, tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia pun membuka matanya kembali.

"K-kau!" Kabuto menggeram, seseorang mencengkram erat tangannya, menghalanginya untuk melukai sang Hyuuga. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

Hinata tercengang, dihadapannya tampak seorang pemuda berseragam dengan masker maju menghalangi belati sang Inspektur. Bu-bukankah dia adalah supir di mobil tadi?

 _Dia menolongku?_

"Maaf sudah menghentikan anda, pak Inspektur. Tapi apa yang sudah anda lakukan itu keterlaluan. Mengayunkan belati pada seorang wanita yang tidak berdaya, itu bukanlah contoh untuk seorang pria terhormat." Orang itu melepaskan maskernya. Ia pun tersenyum manis. "Benar begitu kan, kak?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya lebih lebar. Suara itu, wajah itu, tidak salah lagi.

Ia adalah orang yang bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku Gaara.

"Sai?!" Hinata berteriak kaget.

Pemuda yang berusia lebih muda 2 tahun dari Hinata itu langsung menoleh, "Senang rasanya kau masih mengingatku, kakak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku?" Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tersenyum, pandangannya ia alihkan pada sang Inspektur yang kini tengah geram. "Tentu saja, aku kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu, Hinata."

"E-eh," untuk sesaat Hinata merasakan pipinya memerah.

Pemuda itu tidak memanggilnya kakak, tapi justru namanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi."

DEG DEG DEG

Hinata merasakan jantungnya kini berdebar-debar.

"Sai, kau-"

"Karena jika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan mendapatkan bayaran." Ocehnya kesal.

Gadis itu langsung mematung.

A-apa katanya tadi? Bayaran?

 **TEP**

Kimimaro mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Sai. Membuat Hinata bergidik. Senyum Sai mendadak hilang. "Lepaskan tuan Inspektur atau aku akan menembakmu." Ancam Kimimaro serius.

Menghadapi ancaman seperti itu mau tidak mau, Sai terpaksa menyerah. Ia melepaskan tangan sang inspektur. Perannya sebagai mata-mata sudah berakhir. Dan kini beralih menjadi sandera. Sial, jika senpainya dan senior Gaara tahu, ia bisa habis dibully.

Diam-diam, Sai menggerutu dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau utusan siapa?!" Tanya Kabuto setelah beberapa saat terlepas.

Pemuda itu masih diam saja, tidak berkutik, meskipun Kimimaro menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya.

Kabuto merasakan keningnya berkedut, ditariknya kerah pemuda itu. "Kau berpura-pura menjadi supir polisi, memata-matai kami, katakan siapa orang yang menyuruhmu!"

"… Akulah yang menyuruhnya."

Suara itu, ketiganya langsung berbalik. Tak terkecuali dengan Hinata. Tampak dihadapan mereka dua orang pria tengah berdiri diantara dua mayat polisi penjaga. Mata Kabuto langsung membulat lebar.

 _Sialan, sejak kapan mereka berdua berdiri disana!_

Hinata juga tidak kalah kaget. Tampak didepannya seorang pria yang sempat melindunginya dari terjangan si mobil gila. Seorang pria kriminal bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dan seorang lagi…. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan jas dokter.

Tunggu, yang disampingnya itu adalah seorang dokter?

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sang Inspektur menggeram.

Didepannya berdiri musuh bebuyutannya. Penjahat kelas kakap, seorang sniper jenius sekaligus pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Sang Uchiha itu pun mendengus. "Bagus sekali, kita bisa bertemu di tempat seperti ini, Kabuto Yakushi."

"Aku juga, Uchiha. Di tempat ini, aku jadi bisa membunuhmu tanpa khawatir akan hukum." Balas pria itu dingin.

Sasuke berdecak.

"Oh, ya? Bagus juga untukku, karena aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk melenyapkanmu menjadi butiran debu." Keduanya saling beradu death glare.

Hinata merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Jika bukan karena peristiwa penyekapannya ini, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau ia akan memihak anggota Polisi. Dan bukan para penjahat. Namun apa yang terjadi? Justru polisi yang ingin menghabisinya….

Hinata benar-benar bingung, siapa yang harus dipercayainya sekarang.

Polisi atau penjahat-kah?

Baru saja gadis itu ingin menoleh, ia dikejutkan kembali dengan lemparan sebuah scalpel yang nyaris mengenai hidungnya. Untuk sesaat, Hinata merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Lemparan itu berasal dari si dokter pirang.

Terdengar raungan yang keras dari Kimimaro, pisau bedah itu mengenai pembuluh darah di lengannya. Pria itu terhuyung ke belakang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sai maju dan memukul pria itu hingga tak sadarkan diri. Hinata yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa tertegun.

"Kimimaro! Sialan kau Uchi-, ARGHH!" Sang Inspektur jatuh berlutut setelah mendapat tinju dari Sasuke.

"Diam kau, bedebah!" umpat sang pria Uchiha.

Hinata yang mematung, tidak sadar kalau tali pengikatnya itu kini telah terlepas. Begitu sadar, didepannya telah berdiri wajah sang dokter pirang. "Kau terkejut? Maaf, scalpelku hampir melukai wajahmu yang cantik. Kuharap dengan ini kau akan memaafkanku."

Karena terlalu tegang, Hinata tidak menyadari wajah lelaki itu yang kian dekat dan –

 **CUP**

Dokter itu mencium pipi kanan Hinata.

"EHHH?!" Wajah Hinata langsung memerah seperti tomat. Gadis itu menyentuh pipinya.

Melihat reaksi polos dari Hinata, dokter muda itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggoda. "Oh, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Apa kau demam? Sini aku lihat."

"Ti-tidak, ini…." Hinata gelagapan, wajahnya makin memerah.

 _Kumohon menjauhlah dariku!_

"Tidak perlu malu begitu, aku hanya ingin memeriksamu. Lukamu ini perlu diobati. Aku ini dokter. Jadi kau tidak perlu taku-"

 **BUAK!**

"AUWWWW!" Terdengar jeritan kencang dari bibir sang dokter muda. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah-

"Sialan, kau Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kepalaku sakit sekali." Maki sang Uzumaki di sela-sela rintihannya. Kepalanya baru saja dipukul oleh Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu tidak menggubris, justru menarik kerah sang Uzumaki.

"Dasar dokter mesum! Beraninya kau menyentuh target! Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kakashi tahu?!" hardik Sasuke langsung. "Aku tidak mau karena hal seperti ini, mereka sampai menolak membayarku."

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Apa-apaan ini? Kunci, secret room, bayaran? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa yang ia tidak tahu?

 **CKLEK**

Hinata menunduk, borgol di tangannya barusan terlepas. "Te-terima kasih, Sai."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa, kak. Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi."

Sai, pemuda itu membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, sementara kedua orang lain masih bertengkar.

Jujur Hinata masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada mereka, terlebih lagi ketiga orang didepannya ini adalah kriminal. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, setidaknya sampai ia bisa kabur dari sana.

"Tunggu!" Suara itu mengagetkan ketiganya, tampak didepan mereka Kabuto bangkit sambil mengacungkan pistol. "Serahkan wanita pemegang kunci itu padaku!"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, wajahnya yang datar kembali dingin. "Heh, keras kepala juga kau, Inspektur."

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua, jika menolak perintahku."

"Wow, aku takut sekali." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"DIAM KAU, UCHIHA!"

Sedetik kemudian, pasukan berseragam polisi, masuk. Kali ini dengan jumlah yang jauh lebih besar. Mereka menutup pintu tangga berikut akses keluar masuk. Mereka mengelilingi para kriminal dan juga Hinata. Gadis itu meneguk ludah. Mereka sudah terpojok.

"Wah, kita benar-benar terkurung Sasuke. Lihat akibatnya karena kau memukulku!" canda dokter Uzumaki di sela-sela situasi genting.

"Hush, diam kau dokter mesum."

"Sai, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dokter mesum!"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" Kabuto yang marah karena tidak dihiraukan langsung memberikan tembakan peringatan keatas. Membungkam mulut ketiganya. Seringaian kejam muncul di bibir sang Inspektur, kini bukan hanya berhasil menangkap buronan Uchiha itu, tapi juga sang pemegang kunci. Bosnya pasti senang.

"Kemarin kau menang, tapi kini tidak lagi. Aku akan tangkap wanita pemegang kunci itu dan menghabisi kalian semua." Iris Kabuto menyala, diarahkannya pistol itu pada wajah sang Uchiha.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, matanya bergerak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tampak puluhan polisi bersiaga dengan menodongkan pistol kearah mereka. Habis sudah, sekarang bagaimana cara mereka untuk lolos? Gadis itu tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Hehehe…."

Diluar dugaan pria Uchiha itu justru malah tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Kabuto mengerutkan alisnya, pistolnya masih berada ditangan.

Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke.

" _Kenapa orang itu justru tersenyum di saat seperti ini?"_ Batin gadis Hyuuga itu bingung.

 _Dan lagi kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya juga terlihat tenang?_

 _Apa mereka tidak sadar situasi genting ini?_

 _Kita sudah terjebak! Dengan puluhan polisi bersenjata._

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya pada Hinata sesaat sebelum kemudian menyeringai. Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh pria Uchiha itu selanjutnya, benar-benar membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Kami tidak akan menyerahkan wanita ini, apapun yang terjadi…."

"Dan satu lagi, yang akan mati disini bukan kami. Tapi adalah kau-"

" _Kabuto Yakushi."_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 2 Completed**

 **To be Continued**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Aku yang akan membunuhmu."_

,

,

 **A/n : Please Review and Add for support 'DS' please, thank you ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Bodyguard

**Dangerous Seduction Versi Sasuhina**

 **Summary :**

 **Hyuuga Hinata, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu yang normal. Ayahmu mati dibunuh, dan sekarang giliranmu. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain, tinggal bersama dengan sekelompok kriminal. Kami akan melindungimu, pilihlah siapa yang menjadi bodyguardmu! Sniper, hacker, surgeon, spy atau sang ketua misterius? Tentukan pilihanmu! Cerita dari Voltage.**

 **Chapter 3 : Bodyguard**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya~**

"Kemarin kau menang, tapi kini tidak lagi. Aku akan tangkap wanita pemegang kunci itu dan menghabisi kalian semua." Iris Kabuto menyala, diarahkannya pistol itu pada wajah sang Uchiha.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, matanya bergerak memperhatikan sekeliling. Tampak puluhan polisi bersiaga sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka. Habis sudah, sekarang bagaimana cara mereka untuk lolos?

"Hehehe…."

Diluar dugaan pria Uchiha itu justru malah tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Kabuto mengerutkan alisnya, pistolnya masih berada ditangan.

Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa orang itu justru tersenyum di saat seperti ini?" Batin gadis Hyuuga itu bingung.

 _Dan lagi kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya juga terlihat tenang?_

 _Apa mereka tidak sadar situasi genting ini?_

 _Kita sudah terjebak! Dengan puluhan polisi bersenjata._

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya pada Hinata sesaat sebelum kemudian menyeringai. Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh pria Uchiha itu selanjutnya, benar-benar membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Kami tidak akan menyerahkan wanita ini, apapun yang terjadi…."

"Dan satu lagi, yang akan mati disini bukan kami. Tapi adalah kau-"

"Kabuto Yakushi."

.

.

" _Lihat saja."_

.

.

(-)

 **Dangerous Seduction versi [Sasuhina]**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **Inspirasi : Story from Voltage Inc, Otome Game**

 **Versi Naruto**

 **I do not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 3 : Bodyguard**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

(-)

Satu pernyataan yang tegas itu langsung memicu ketegangan diantara keduanya. Baik antara Sasuke Uchiha maupun Kabuto Yakushi. Seorang kriminal dengan Inspektur kepolisian Ginza.

Sasuke Uchiha dengan senyum diwajahnya tampak begitu tenang dan percaya diri. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kabuto. Inspektur itu terlihat tegang, namun sesaat kemudian kembali tenang dengan raut wajah datar.

Di lain pihak, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menatap tidak percaya kearah pria berjaket kulit. Tampak begitu tercengang.

Bagaimana bisa orang tersebut dengan entengnya berkata akan membunuh seseorang yang sedang mengacungkan pistol. Terlebih lagi orang yang sedang diancamnya itu adalah seorang Inspektur kepolisian. Apa orang itu benar-benar waras?

Diluar dugaan Kabuto justru tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang dianggap sebagai lelucon.

"Kau bilang ingin membunuhku? Kau tidak sadar saat ini nyawamulah yang ada ditanganku, Uchiha!" Kabuto sang Inspektur memainkan senjata api itu di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah tembak." Sasuke tanpa ragu-ragu justru menantang balik sang Inspektur.

"!"

Pria Uchiha itu menyeringai.

"Dan bom waktu akan segera meledak."

Wajah Kabuto berubah pucat. "Apa kau bilang? Bom waktu?"

 **DUAAAARRRR!**

Dalam hitungan detik, sebuah ledakan yang keras terjadi di tempat tersebut. Puluhan polisi yang menyaksikan roboh terkena ledakan langsung. Api berikut asap dengan cepat menyebar bersama dengan puing-puing atap dan bangunan yang ambruk dan menimpa mereka. Para polisi yang tersisa ketakutan dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Hinata yang mendengar bunyi ledakan itu membuka matanya. Tampak dihadapannya sosok sang Uchiha yang berusaha melindunginya dari api dan puing-puing. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka pria tersebut akan melindunginya lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat. Sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"A-apa itu tadi, bom?" Tanya gadis itu takut-takut.

Lututnya masih lemas setelah ledakan pertama tadi. Tidak begitu besar, tapi cukup memberikan efek yang berbahaya bagi jantung dan tubuhnya. Beruntung pria bernama Sasuke itu dengan sigap memaksanya untuk tiarap. Jadi ia masih bisa berlindung.

Sasuke melirik Hinata singkat kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan bom tapi granat. Beruntung si panda itu memberikan salah satu granat buatannya padaku. Meskipun aku tidak suka, tapi karena benda kecil ini kita jadi memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur."

Pria itu tanpa menunggu ijin dari Hinata, memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut lari bersamanya. "Tu-tunggu dulu bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Hinata lagi, ia tidak bisa melihat Sai maupun dokter pirang itu disana. Apa mungkin mereka tertimpa puing-puing?

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka."

"T-tapi…"

"Apa kau itu benar-benar bodoh?!" sindir Sasuke kesal.

"Mereka para polisi sedang mengincarmu! Hari-harimu yang tenang dan damai sebagai penduduk biasa sudah berakhir sekarang! Semenjak kejadian ini seharusnya kau sudah tahu, kalau hidupmu saat ini dalam bahaya!"

Hinata terdiam membisu.

 _Apa katanya tadi? Hari-hariku yang tenang dan damai sudah berakhir?_

Pria berparas tampan itu menggertakkan giginya, pandangannya kembali fokus ke depan. Asap mengepul bersama dengan api yang menyebar, tengah melalap apapun yang berada disana. "Kita harus bergerak, atau orang-orang itu akan kembali menangkapmu."

Mendengar ancaman dari Sasuke, mau tidak mau gadis itu akhirnya menuruti.

Ia membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya keluar, menuruni tangga.

"Ck, sial. Jangan biarkan mereka kabur! Cepat tangkap mereka!" dari jauh sang Inspektur memberi perintah pada bawahannya.

Merasa dikejar, keduanya bergegas menuruni tangga dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Namun baru sebentar mereka berlari, lagi-lagi keduanya dicegat oleh musuh. Seorang pria tinggi bersurai putih.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Di luar dugaan pria bernama Kimimaro telah pulih dari pingsannya. Luka akibat tusukan scalpel milik dokter Uzumaki rupa-rupanya belum mampu membuat asisten inspektur itu ambruk. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu kini berdiri dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang belati.

Hinata yang takut mulai mundur, tanpa sadar mencengkram jaket kulit Sasuke. Pria itu sedikit tertegun, sebelum kemudian menyeringai pada gadis yang diakui memegang kunci itu.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya bukan?" bisik Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Mau tidak mau pandangan Hinata teralihkan pada pria kriminal itu. Matanya memandang penuh tanya pada sosok tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar. "Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kau pasti akan merengek-rengek memintaku untuk melindungi nyawamu."

Gadis itu terkesiap kaget. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan pria Uchiha didepannya.

 _"Kau, benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya?"_

 _Hinata memasang wajah bingung._

 _"Kalau kau tahu siapa aku, dan posisimu saat ini. Aku jamin, kau tidak akan berani bicara macam-macam denganku…"_

 _"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung._

 _Pria itu sedikit mundur, mengacungkan jemarinya, seolah-olah itu adalah pistol._

 _"Lain kali kita bertemu, kau harus tahu kalau nyawamu ada ditanganku. Saat itu tiba, kau akan merengek-rengek memintaku untuk melindungi nyawamu."_

" _Camkan itu, Hyuuga HInata."_

Hinata, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu meneguk ludahnya. Ia ingat kejadian pagi itu. Dan sialnya, apa yang dikatakan pria kasar itu padanya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Didepannya sekarang, ia berhadapan dengan para polisi. Yang entah bagaimana ceritanya justru menjadi pihak yang mengincar nyawanya. Dan orang-orang itu -Sasuke Uchiha, seorang buronan kelas atas Interpol, seorang penjahat. Kini justru datang untuk menolongnya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Atas alasan apa para polisi itu sampai mengincarnya. Mengapa para kriminal itu, orang-orang yang seharusnya jahat di mata publik justru berdiri untuk melindunginya. Dan apa maksud dari kunci maupun secret room yang mereka katakan. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ditengah kebimbangannya itulah ia merasakan pegangannya semakin mengerat. Tidak peduli seberapa bencinya Hinata pada pria kasar disampingnya. Gadis itu mau tidak mau mengakui kalau nyawanya saat ini ada ditangan pria itu. Orang itulah yang bisa menolongnya saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan melindungimu." Ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata menaikkan wajahnya untuk sesaat pipinya memerah melihat wajah tampan sang pria Uchiha.

" _Dasar bodoh Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

" _Orang itu adalah seorang kriminal! Penjahat! Jangan sampai kau terpesona padanya!"_

" _Jangan sampai!"_

Hinata mati-matian mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Berusaha mati-matian untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Pria bersurai raven itu kemudian meraih sesuatu dari jaket kulitnya. Sebuah pistol.

Gadis itu menegang melihatnya.

Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya juga kan?

 **JLEB!**

"Arghhhh!" Kimimaro tiba-tiba menjerit, dari arah belakang sang Dokter pirang muncul dengan melempar scalpel. Lemparannya itu tepat mengenai perut sang asisten. Melihat musuhnya telah lumpuh bahkan sebelum ia melepaskan tembakannya membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Sialan kau, Naruto! Kenapa kau menghalangiku?" protes sang Uchiha.

Naruto mengorek-orek telinganya, berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Oh, kau teme. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disitu. Aku hanya bermaksud melindungi nona pemegang kunci. Ngomong-ngomong nona kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke merasakan keningnya berkedut, ditariknya kerah baju dokter itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mencari masalah denganku, dobe?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Kalau iya kenapa?"

"KAU!"

"Selagi tidak ada Kakashi, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja siapa yang lebih kuat. Kau atau aku." Dokter itu menunjuk dirinya.

Sasuke melepaskan kerah Naruto. "Jadi kau mau menantangku begitu?"

Tanpa menjawab, dokter itu justru meraih pisau-pisau bedah miliknya. "Bersiaplah, Sasuke."

Pria Uchiha itu menyeringai, ia mengambil pistol miliknya, bersiap untuk menembak. "Kau juga majulah, baka dobe!"

Hinata tercengang melihat situasi didepannya.

 _Bagaimana bisa dua orang itu justru berkelahi sendiri?_

 _Apa mereka sudah lupa para polisi tengah mengejar mereka?_

 _Musuh masih ada disini, belum lagi api yang terus berkobar dan asap dimana-mana!_

Untuk sesaat gadis Hyuuga itu mulai ragu kalau keduanya satu kelompok. Tapi satu hal yang harus ia akui, kalau kedua orang itu pastilah bukan orang normal.

" _Benar, mereka pasti sudah gila."_ Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wah-wah, baru saja aku datang tapi kedua orang itu sudah berkelahi." Ujar Sai yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang. Sontak saja hal itu mengagetkan gadis Hyuuga.

"Sai!" Hinata langsung berteriak.

"Ya, kakak?"

"Kau harus menghentikan mereka, atau para polisi akan segera datang-" Ucapan Hinata terputus setelah mendengar derap kaki dari belakang. Tepat sesuai prediksi Hinata, ditengah perkelahian kedua orang kriminal itu, sang Inspektur muncul tiba-tiba bersama pasukannya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihatnya berhenti berduel.

"Cih, sial." Sasuke mendengus.

"Ini semua karenamu Naruto, mereka sampai mengejar kita."

Pria berjas dokter itu tersenyum kecut. "Kau bilang ini kesalahanku, kaulah yang payah karena tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka, TEME!"

"KAU!" Sasuke melemparkan death glarenya pada sang dokter pirang.

"Benar kata si dokter mesum, senpai benar-benar payah!" Di luar dugaan Sai malah ikut-ikutan.

"Sai, kau –beraninya!"

"A-ano-"

Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi pelipis Hinata, ingin rasanya ia melerai perdebatan orang-orang itu. Tapi keberaniannya surut setelah melihat death glare dari mereka bertiga.

"Hehehe, lihat ada apa ini. Para penjahat saling bertengkar satu sama lainnya. Bagaimana kalau kalian selesaikan urusan kalian sendiri dan serahkan wanita itu padaku. Mungkin kami akan membiarkan kalian lolos-"

 **DORRR!**

Kabuto berhenti bicara, ketika sebutir timah panas melesat dan mengenai lengannya.

"Diam kau bajingan!" Sasuke menggeram marah.

Tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol terangkat ke depan. Entah sejak kapan pria itu menembakkan pelatuknya, Hinata bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya. Pandangannya beralih menatap sang Inspektur yang menjadi korban. Kabuto berteriak histeris. Sasuke berhasil menembak lengan kirinya.

Pria itu menjerit kesakitan dan memaki Sasuke dengan segala ungkapan kotor.

"Sial, cepat bunuh mereka semua!" titah Kabuto pada akhirnya.

"Ba-baik pak!" Seru para polisi bawahan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, mereka menembakkan pistolnya pada para penjahat. Pertarungan kedua belah pihak itu pun tidak dapat dihindari. Dari belakang tembok, Hinata bersembunyi sambil menyaksikan baku hantam itu terjadi. Matanya membulat menyaksikan bagaimana pria bernama Sasuke itu dengan mudahnya menghindari tembakan peluru. Dan memberikan serangan balasan.

" _A-apa benar dia itu manusia?"_ Hinata bertanya pada batinnya. Dari sekian banyak peluru yang polisi tembakkan, tidak ada sebutirpun yang bisa mengenai pria bernama Sasuke itu.

Benar-benar hebat dan juga mengerikan!

"Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau maju? Akan kuberikan hadiah khusus untuk kalian!" Naruto tersenyum riang. Sang Dokter muda Uzumaki itu menyerang para polisi dengan ganas. Hanya dengan modal pisau bedah saja, pemuda pirang itu sanggup merobohkan belasan musuh. Hinata benar-benar dibuat merinding olehnya.

Berbeda dengan kedua orang itu, Sai justru fokus pada ilmu bela diri. Gadis itu menyaksikan bagaimana dengan mudahnya para polisi itu dijatuhkan hanya dengan sedikit gerakan tangan dan kaki. Tidak sampai satu jam, para polisi itu berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Kabuto yang menyaksikan satu per satu anak buahnya berhasil dikalahkan itupun mulai merasa gentar. Berbekal tangan kanannya yang masih utuh dan tidak terluka. Ia berusaha keras untuk menghubungi salah satu rekannya. Guna memanggil bala bantuan.

Namun sayang semua media komunikasinya tidak dapat berfungsi.

"Sialan, apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa semua alat komunikasiku tidak ada yang berfungsi?!" Di tengah kesakitannya itu Kabuto menggeram marah. Bukan hanya radio yang tidak berfungsi bahkan HT hingga ponsel miliknya pun sama sekali tidak terhubung dengan sinyal.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Elegtromagnetic Interference (Gangguan Elektromaknetik). Kalian para polisi seharusnya tahu itu." Terdengar suara yang berat dari arah pintu depan. Para penghuni ruangan langsung menoleh. Tampak di depan mereka muncul sesosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan tattoo 'ai' di kening. Pria itu mengenakan tudung berwarna hijau.

"Gaara!" Naruto berseru kencang. "Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Gaara?" Hinata yang mendengar nama pemuda merah itu disebut langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Dan benar, sesuai kata dokter pirang itu. Sosok pemuda bertatto itu, yang pernah menyelamatkannya di lift benar-benar datang.

"Kau, Gaara Sabaku?" Kabuto tampak tidak percaya.

Dihadapannya muncul satu lagi sosok penjahat terkenal selain Sasuke.

Gaara Sabaku -Sang Hacker Jenius.

Melihat kedatangan sang Hacker Internasional itu, sang Inspektur mulai dilanda perasaan takut bercampur gelisah. "Jangan bilang kau juga satu komplotan dengan mereka, Gaara! Sial, aku benar-benar tidak mengira orang sepertimu juga terlibat dalam kasus ini!"

Pria bersurai merah itu mendengus. "Aku juga tidak mengira, mereka akan menjadi salah satu tim dalam misiku kali ini. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka hanya pengganggu."

"Hei, panda! Jaga ucapanmu itu." Sasuke melemparkan death glarenya pada sang Hacker.

"Jika bukan karena Kakashi, kau sudah lebih dulu mati di tanganku."

 **GLEK**

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang penjahat kelas kakap itu. Gadis itu tidak paham apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya kedua orang kriminal itu sedari awal memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Terbukti dari pertama kalinya gadis Hyuuga itu melihat mereka berdua bertemu di parkiran gedung. Kebencian tampak kentara diwajah kedua orang itu.

Gaara mengabaikan hujatan Sasuke kepadanya. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada wajah sang Inspektur yang berdarah. "Inspektur Kabuto…" Pria bertudung itu memanggilnya dengan nada dingin.

"Menyerahlah."

DEG

"A-apa kau bilang? Menyerah?" Inspektur itu menggertakkan giginya. "Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Berani menyuruhku menyerah. Asal kau tahu, informasi tentang wanita itu dan kalian sudah aku bocorkan pada atasanku jadi kalian tidak akan bisa lolos. Jika ada yang harusnya menyerah, itu pasti kau!"

Mendengar kekeraskepalaan dari sang Inspektur, Gaara akhirnya mengeluarkan kartu asnya.

"Oh, informasi itu sudah aku hapus." Jelas Gaara enteng.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Pria bertudung hijau itu menyeringai.

"Selagi ketiga orang bedebah disampingku ini sibuk bergosip seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Aku sudah menghapus seluruh jejak rekammu tentang wanita ini yang kau kirimkan kepada orang-orang di kepolisian pusat. Tidak hanya itu tapi seluruh informasi tentang kunci maupun 'secret room' tidak akan bisa lagi diakses bahkan melalui hidden web."

"?!"

Baik Kabuto maupun Hinata melebarkan matanya seketika.

 _O-orang itu bisa menghapus seluruh data di kepolisian pusat?_

 _Si-siapa orang berambut merah ini sebenarnya?_

Hinata benar-benar tercengang.

"Dialah Gaara, si hacker jenius kita. Meskipun kata-kata yang diucapkannya selalu kasar. Tapi orang itu benar-benar cerdas dan bisa diandalkan." Di luar dugaan Naruto memberikan sedikit penjelasan soal pria misterius itu pada Hinata. Disampingnya, Sai bertepuk tangan. Sementara Sasuke diam sambil menggerutu kesal.

Kabuto menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Seluruh anak buahnya telah ditaklukkan belum lagi soal informasi tentang Hinata yang sudah dihapus oleh Gaara. Ia tidak bisa memanggil bantuan karena jaringan komunikasinya sudah diputus. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menyerah?

Pria berkacamata itu tidak memiliki cara lain lagi.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mati, cepat katakan. Atas suruhan siapa kau berniat menculik wanita ini?! Siapa dalang dibalik semuanya!" ancam Sasuke kemudian. Pria Uchiha itu menarik kerah sang Inspektur memaksanya untuk mengaku.

"Itu-"

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau mengaku, aku akan-"

 **DORRR!**

Sasuke melebarkan matanya seketika, demikian pula dengan Gaara dan yang lain. Hinata menutup matanya. Sebutir peluru tiba-tiba melesat menembus kepala sang Inspektur. Pria berkacamata itu jatuh tengkurap. Dari dahi kanan dan kirinya terus mengeluarkan darah. Polisi berpangkat tinggi itu dinyatakan tewas.

"Dia sudah mati." Ucap Naruto sambil memeriksa denyut nadi.

"Ck, sial. Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Sasuke berdiri dan mengawasi sekitar.

Tampak bayangan seorang sniper dari kejauhan. Merasa sudah ketahuan, sosok tersebut buru-buru pergi. Sang Uchiha berniat mengejarnya tapi dihentikan oleh Sai. "Jangan pergi senpai, ingat misi kita sekarang. Kita harus melindungi kakak." Cegah pemuda berambut gelap itu.

"Anak bawang itu benar. Besar kemungkinan ada musuh lain yang sedang 'bersembunyi'. Kalau kau mengejar salah satu dari mereka, musuh kita yang lain tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menculik 'pemegang kunci'." Gaara membeberkan opininya.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi."

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto -sang dokter bedah.

"Sekarang yang terpenting kita membawa 'target utama' ke markas." Pria berambut merah itu membungkuk dan menutup kedua mata yang sudah mati itu dengan tangannya. Tindakan baiknya itu tidak luput dari penglihatan gadis Hyuuga.

' _Gaara-san?'_

' _Dia….'_

Pria bersurai merah itu meraih ponsel miliknya dan menelepon seseorang.

' _Tadinya kupikir orang-orang ini jahat, tapi sepertinya tidak semuanya begitu.'_

Gadis indigo itu tersenyum.

Usai menelepon, Gaara kembali fokus pada kelompoknya. "Kakashi, sudah menjemput kita. Dia ada dibawah sekarang."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Kakashi?"

Siapa lagi itu.

"Dia adalah ketua kami." Jawab Sai kemudian.

"O-oh." Hinata memasang wajah polos.

Ketua katanya? Siapa orang itu, yang bisa mengumpulkan para kriminal hebat seperti Sasuke, Gaara, Sai dan juga dokter bernama Naruto? Gadis itu jadi penasaran.

"Lihat, ketua sudah datang." Tunjuk Sai tiba-tiba kearah pintu.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, sosok ketua yang dibicarakan datang. Hinata menyipitkan mata melihat orang tinggi berkulit putih itu. Seorang pria bersurai perak dengan masker di wajah. Untuk sesaat Hinata berdiri membatu. Dia merasa seolah pernah melihat laki-laki itu di suatu tempat.

" _Tidak, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku baru saja bertemu orang itu disini. Mana mungkin aku mengenalnya."_

Pria bermasker itu mendekat dan berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san?" tanya ketua itu dingin.

"I-iya?" Hinata menjawab gugup.

Didepannya berdiri ketua dari para penjahat, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Orang ini tidak akan berlaku kasar padanya kan? Tidak akan membunuh atau mengancamnya kan? Gadis itu benar-benar takut. Pandangannya terus menunduk kebawah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya, terutama dihadapan bos para kriminal ini.

Namun yang terjadi ternyata benar-benar di luar dugaan gadis Hyuuga.

Pria bermasker itu justru tersenyum dan menepuk pundah Hinata. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"E-eh?"

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya, kepalanya yang semula menunduk kembali terangkat. Didepannya ia bisa melihat wajah tulus Kakashi. Meski sebentar Hinata bisa mendengar bunyi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

" _Perasaan apa ini?"_

" _Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu kencang?"_

" _Melihat pria bernama Kakashi itu, entah kenapa aku merasa dia seperti bukan orang asing."_

" _Seakan-akan aku memang pernah mengenalnya."_

" _Tapi kapan dan dimana?"_

Gadis itu tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Pandangan Kakashi yang semula melunak kembali dingin setelah bertemu mata dengan keempat orang yang lain. Gaara, Sasuke, Sai dan juga Naruto. Keempat orang yang tergabung dalam sindikat kriminal kelas kakap itu terdiam semenjak kehadiran Kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu itu?" Sasuke lebih dulu membuka percakapan.

"Ini hanya luka kecil." Jawab pria bermasker itu cepat.

"Tapi, Kakashi. Meskipun begitu kau tetap harus beristirahat." Saran sang dokter Uzumaki.

"Aku tahu. Kalian tidak usah cemas. Luka seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku." Pria bersurai perak itu menyentuh mata kirinya yang terbalut perban. "Tapi yang lebih penting…"

"KALIAN BEREMPAT!"

Suara Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menggelar membuat keempat orang kriminal itu membatu seketika.

"Pertama adalah kau, Gaara." Kakashi tiba-tiba menunjuk pria bersurai merah.

"Aku?" Gaara bertanya heran.

"Ya, kau. Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya bukan. Misi ini ditentukan dari kerja sama tim. Sementara kau semenjak pertama kali bergabung terus saja melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian. Dimana kerja sama timmu?" Kakashi berteriak marah. "Apa kau mau kuhukum lagi dengan standgun?"

" _S-standgun?"_

Wajah Hinata langsung memucat.

"Cih." Dilain pihak Gaara yang mendengarnya justru memilih untuk membuang muka.

"Dan kalian bertiga!" Kini giliran Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto yang kena batunya. Tubuh ketiganya langsung menegang.

"Jangan pikir karena aku sedang tidak ada disini, jadi aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan…"

GLEK

Mereka bertiga meneguk ludah.

Pria bermasker itu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan senjata listrik yang diketahui bernama 'standgun' itu dari saku celananya. Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto bergidik ngeri. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis ketiganya. "Tu-tunggu dulu, Kakashi. Ka-kami bisa menjelaskan." Bahkan Sasuke, seorang penjahat yang terkenal itu kelihatan takut didepan pria bermasker.

Siapa sebenarnya Kakashi ini?

"Coba jelaskan alasan bagus apa yang kalian miliki. Sampai masih bisa berkelahi di tengah-tengah misi seperti ini." Meski tersenyum, wajah Kakashi justru terlihat menggelap. _"Care to explain it?"_

 _ZRRRRTTT! ZRRRRTTTT!_

Terdengar suara listrik bertegangan tinggi yang kuat dari standgun yang Kakashi bawa. Jangankan keempat kriminal itu yang melihat, bahkan Hinata yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya pun merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar. Lupakan debaran jantung itu, pria bernama Kakashi itu yang paling berbahaya diantara semua orang disini.

"UKH!" Beberapa orang polisi yang tergeletak tiba-tiba sadar. Didepannya mereka melihat sosok inspektur yang terbaring kaku tidak bernyawa.

"I-INSPEKTUR KABUTO!" Kemarahan tampak jelas di mata para polisi itu.

"BERANINYA KALIAN!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, para polisi yang merupakan bawahan dari Kabuto Yakushi, berlari menerjang kelimanya. Dengan menggunakan pisau berikut senjata laras panjang. Mereka berniat membunuh Hinata dan para kriminal. Melihat kejadian itu, Kakashi dengan gerakan gesitnya lebih dulu maju dan menghajar keenam polisi berseragam Jepang. Para polisi itu menjerit dengan keras setelah merasakan 'hukuman listrik' dari Kakashi. Mereka kemudian syok dan jatuh pingsan.

"Kalian berempat beruntung." Senyum Kakashi kemudian.

"Jika bukan karena polisi-polisi ini tentu kalian sudah kuhukum dari tadi." Pria itu kemudian memasukkan standgun miliknya yang selesai dipakai ke saku celana. Akhirnya keempat orang kriminal itu bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kita pergi sekarang." Perintah Kakashi.

"A-ano, Kakashi-san." Hinata ingin bertanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti cemas dan bingung pada apa yang terjadi. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu setelah kita sampai di markas. Sekarang demi keselamatanmu, kuharap kau mau ikut dengan kami."

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, haruskah ia ikut?

Sasuke melirik gadis itu sejenak sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Kau harus tahu, sekarang hidupmu benar-benar dalam bahaya. Kalau kau bersikeras menolak untuk ikut. Musuh akan kembali lagi mengincarmu. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat itu."

"Benar, kakak. Mengikuti kami adalah satu-satunya jalan keluarmu sekarang."

Hinata diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Benar, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lagi sekarang. Jika ia menolak dan pulang ke rumah, bisa saja ia diculik kembali. Terutama setelah ia mengetahui kalau polisi juga ikut terlibat. Tapi mengikuti para penjahat ini juga merupakan pilihan yang beresiko. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa orang-orang ini bisa dipercaya atau tidak.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi kembali untuk memastikan.

Tidak ada jalan lain.

"Ba-baiklah, aku setuju. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Jawab Hinata pada akhirnya.

Meskipun ada bagian dalam dirinya yang masih ragu-ragu dan sulit percaya pada orang-orang itu. Tapi saat ini, menurutnya -keputusan itulah yang terbaik. Bagaimanapun caranya Hinata tetap harus bertahan hidup. Meskipun harus berkolusi dengan penjahat sekalipun. Setidaknya sampai ia mengetahui kebenaran di balik kematian ayahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya pada orang-orang itu Kakashi?" tanya Naruto. Mata biru safirnya melirik para polisi yang tergeletak pingsan.

Kakashi melirik singkat orang-orang itu termasuk pada jasad sang Inspektur Kabuto.

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Kita harus melenyapkan mereka." Kakashi memberikan perintah.

 _Me-melenyapkan?_

"Gaara."

Pria bersurai merah itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti."

Mata Hinata langsung membulat lebar.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Cegah gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudnya itu, melenyapkan?"

Gaara memandang datar sosok sang Hyuuga. "Bukankah sudah jelas, aku akan meledakkan tempat ini."

"Me-meledakkan?"

"Aku sudah memasang beberapa bom di tempat ini selagi para polisi itu sedang lengah. Sekarang menyingkirlah dari sini."

"Baiklah." Pria bermasker itu menarik lengan Hinata.

"Ayo, Hyuuga-san."

"T-tapi-"

Sasuke menyeringai tiba-tiba. "Jadi, kau ingin mengubur mereka semua di tempat ini, supaya tidak meninggalkan jejak bukti. Heh, pintar sekali."

 _APA?!_

"Cobalah untuk tidak menyisakan satupun dari mereka, senior."

 _Mereka bermaksud mengubur para polisi itu hidup-hidup di tempat seperti ini?_

 _Kutarik kembali kata-kataku yang menyebutkan mereka baik…_

 _Orang-orang ini memang sudah gila!_

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Gadis Hyuuga itu mencoba untuk berontak.

"Apa-apaan lagi ini." Sasuke membantu Kakashi untuk menahan pergerakan sang Hyuuga.

Meskipun didepannya adalah penjahat yang paling berbahaya sekalipun, gadis itu tidak merasa gentar. Perbuatan mereka yang ingin mengubur musuhnya seperti ini hidup-hidup benar-benar tindakan yang kejam. Ini tidak baik sangat tidak manusiawi. Meskipun para polisi itu adalah musuh, tapi mereka tetap memiliki hak untuk hidup. Membunuh mereka seperti ini, sementara mereka tidak sadar. Sungguh tindakan pengecut.

"Kau…" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

Menyadari niat gadis itu yang mencoba menghalangi Gaara.

"Gaara-san. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Selain Inspektur, para polisi yang lain hanya pingsan. Pasti ada cara lain untuk menutup mulut mereka soal kejadian hari ini. Kau tidak perlu sampai membunuh mereka semua." Pinta gadis itu berkali-kali.

Melihat tatapan memohon Hinata, untuk sesaat Gaara tampak bergeming.

Pria bertudung hijau itu terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Gaara-san. Kau-"

 **BRUK!**

Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan. Dari belakang, Sai memukul gadis itu di tengkuk hingga jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sai, kau!" Kakashi terlihat marah atas perbuatan timnya yang paling muda itu.

"Tenanglah ketua. Aku hanya membuatnya pingsan. Berdebat dengan wanita ini hanya akan memakan waktu. Belum lagi dibawah sudah mulai ramai." Sai memperhatikan keadaan dibawah gedung itu dari jendela. Tampak kerumunan orang yang berkumpul dan menunjuk gedung tersebut yang dipenuhi reruntuhan dan asap. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Baiklah, semuanya segera keluar dari sini." Seru sang Ketua.

"Gaara, cepatlah menyusul setelah pekerjaanmu selesai."

"….Baik."

Mereka berempat berlari keluar sambil membopong Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sesaat pandangan pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap sang gadis kemudian beralih pada sang dokter. Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Jangan khawatir, percayalah pada prediksiku."_ Bisik pria berambut pirang itu sesaat sebelum lalu.

Mendengarnya, Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, dokter mesum. Untuk kali ini aku percaya padamu."

Sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan detonator bom yang dipasang.

 **0-0-0-0**

Gadis Hyuuga itu membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ruangan dengan dinding yang dicat putih tanpa jendela. Didepannya terdapat sebuah lemari kecil dengan meja. Tanpa ada lukisan maupun aksesoris dan boneka. Aneh sekali, seingatnya kamarnya tidak seperti ini. Hinata mengucek-ucek matanya sekali lagi. Berpikir kalau ia sedang bermimpi.

" _Kau sudah sadar, Hinata-chan~"_

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang di kamarnya. Menoleh ke samping ia mendapati seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan kumis di pipi tengah terbaring di ranjangnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Hinata sontak berteriak dan menendang pria asing itu kuat-kuat hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"AUWWWW!" Pria itu merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata-chan? Kenapa menendangku?"

 _Kenapa?_

 _Harusnya ia yang bertanya begitu!_

"A-aku yang harusnya bertanya kepadamu! Kau itu siapa dan kenapa tidur disebelahku!" Gadis itu bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Betapa syoknya ia ketika terbangun dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tak dikenal tengah tidur disampingnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?

Melirik kebawah ia mendapati dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian. Demikian pula dengan pria bersurai pirang itu. Diam-diam Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hahahaha, apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata-chan? Sampai wajahmu memerah begitu?" goda sang dokter.

"A-aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Gadis itu berkata bohong. Sudah tentu ia memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi ia menolak untuk membicarakannya karena malu.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu, aku tidak menyentuhmu. Setidaknya belum, atau kalau kau mau, aku bisa melakukannya, bagaimana…?"

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"A-apa yang kau katakan itu? Yang ingin ku tanyakan, kenapa kau bisa tidur disampingku? Di kamarku?!"

Naruto memundurkan wajahnya, alisnya terangkat naik. "Kamarmu?"

 _Aneh, apanya yang salah?_

"Kau masih belum sadar juga ya nona. Disini bukan rumahmu dan ruangan ini adalah kamarku."

"A-apa?" Gadis itu menganga lebar.

Buru-buru ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dinding bercat putih. Tanpa memiliki jendela. Lemari berwarna coklat. Rak berisi buku-buku kedokteran. Dan yang terpenting foto seorang pria dengan jas putih di tubuh.

GLEK!

Hinata langsung meneguk ludahnya.

Ini bukanlah kamarnya.

"D-dimana aku kalau begitu?" tanya gadis itu buru-buru. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Kau lupa? Sejak kemarin kau pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Para polisi itu mencoba untuk menculikmu. Dan kami datang ke sana untuk menolongmu. Selanjutnya, kita semua kabur dan membawamu ke markas."

Samar-samar Hinata bisa mengingat kejadian itu yang telah terlewat. Sesaat ia mengira kalau itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Namun mengingat ia saat ini berada di tempat asing dan bukan dirumahnya. Gadis itu mulai mempercayai semua hal yang ia temui adalah kenyataan.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi pada para polisi itu?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut.

Mereka tidak serius membunuh orang-orang itu kan?

"Oh, itu. Jangan khawatir, Gaara sudah membereskannya."

 _Membereskan?_

"Ma-maksudnya?" Gadis itu mulai panik. Pikirannya sudah mulai membayangkan hal terburuk.

 _Jangan bilang kalau dia-_

"Gaara sudah meledakkan tempat tersebut dan mengubur mereka disana." Cengir sang pemuda pirang.

"APA?!" Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang.

Wajahnya berubah gelap. Pandangannya seketika menunduk. Jadi orang-orang ini benar-benar melakukannya? Mereka tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkan orang yang menjadi musuh mereka? Mereka ternyata benar-benar kejam.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memucat, pria berstatus sebagai dokter bedah illegal itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"Benar, Gaara memang meledakkan tempat tersebut. Tapi para polisi itu belum mati."

Hinata melebarkan irisnya. Seketika ia menatap wajah dokter muda itu. "A-apa maksudnya?"

"Sekedar informasi untukmu, tapi selama ini yang merakit bom dalam misi kami adalah Gaara. Selain menjadi otak intelijen, Gaara juga yang bertugas memastikan tempat kejadian perkara untuk tidak meninggalkan barang bukti untuk kami. Dan sekarang untukmu juga. Ia melenyapkan rekaman jejak soal dirimu dari markas pusat kepolisian. Begitu mendengar kau ditangkap dan dibawa ke gudang bekas pabrik tidak terpakai. Ia sudah menyusun rencana terlebih dahulu, untuk menolongmu tanpa mengorbankankan siapapun. Meski sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi sebenarnya orang itu –Gaara adalah yang paling manusiawi diantara kami."

 _Apa dia bilang?_

Hinata menatap tidak percaya kearah dokter Uzumaki. Pria itu tersenyum hangat. "Bahkan meskipun berkali-kali ia diberi hukuman oleh Kakashi. Ia tetap pada prinsipnya untuk tidak membunuh siapapun. Kadang-kadang aku tidak habis mengerti. Kenapa orang seperti itu bisa sampai menjadi buronan." Jelas Naruto tidak habis pikir.

Hinata kembali termenung. Pikirannya kembali ketika saat di lift. Meskipun berbicara kasar, tapi pemuda itu tetap menolongnya dari sniper. Jujur, selain Sasuke -Hinata juga berhutang nyawa dengan pria bertudung hijau itu.

Dokter pirang itu melanjutkan. "Bahkan sebelum merakit bom, orang itu juga bertanya padaku tentang efek ledakannya pada tubuh manusia. Alhasil, ia menggunakan bom racikannya, dengan persentase kematian yang kecil. Jadi kemungkinan para polisi itu masih tetap hidup, meskipun mendapatkan cedera. Dan sebagian mengalami gegar otak ataupun amnesia."

Gadis itu menegang. "I-itu bisa terjadi?"

Dokter muda itu mengangguk. "Ya, karena itulah aku bekerja sama dengannya. Dan lihat koran ini." Pria itu menunjukkan pada Hinata surat kabar tadi pagi.

 _Hari ini, pada tanggal xx bulan xx, terjadi ledakan disebuah gedung bekas pabrik yang tidak terpakai. Terdapat satu orang yang meninggal pada peristiwa ini. Dan puluhan orang terluka. Mereka semua sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Penyebab ledakan, diduga kuat karena ledakan gas di sekitar area tersebut. Untuk sementara polisi yang menyelidikinya masih bungkam akan kejadian itu-_

Hinata yang membacanya seolah tidak percaya. "Ini…"

"Benar, satu orang yang meninggal itu adalah Inspektur Kabuto sementara puluhan lainnya terluka. Kudengar dari Sai, mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit, karena mengalami hilang ingatan sementara karena syok akibat ledakan."

 _Syok akibat ledakan?_

"I-ini semua termasuk rencana Gaara-san?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, tujuan utama Gaara adalah memastikan tidak ada satupun saksi mata yang mengingat pertemuan kita dan para polisi itu. Disamping itu agar tidak ada satupun korban sipil yang jatuh ataupun yang meninggal karena kejadian ini. Karena itu, Hinata-chan -kau tidak usah cemas."

" _Begitu, syukurlah."_

Gadis itu kini bisa bernafas lega.

Perkiraannya karena menganggap Gaara itu orang yang masih memiliki hati baik ternyata benar.

Naruto diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang memerah. Sesaat wajah pria itu berubah gelap, senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Jadi katakan, Hyuuga-san. Apa karena kejadian ini kau jadi menyukai Gaara?" tembak Naruto langsung.

"E-eh, a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata gugup. Wajahnya merona hebat.

 _Apa katanya tadi? Menyukai Gaara?_

"I-itu tidak mungkin…." Sanggah Hinata cepat.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya hal seperti itu padaku?"

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya penasaran. Karena kudengar perempuan menyukai pria 'bad boy'. Jadi aku ingin tahu apakah kau juga seperti itu."

Apa? Menyukai pria bad boy?

"Ti-tidak semua perempuan menyukai pria seperti itu, Naruto-san. K-kau jangan asal menebak."

Pria itu kini tersenyum. "Begitukah? Jadi kau menyukai pria seperti apa? Apa seperti aku, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku-" Hinata kalang kabut mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Aku cuma ingin menggodamu. Tapi yang jelas, satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Meskipun Gaara atau siapapun disini terlihat baik bagimu. Tapi kenyataannya, kami tetaplah penjahat." Wajah Naruto berubah menyeramkan. Irisnya terlihat dingin.

"Jangan pernah menyukai salah satu dari kami. Terutama Gaara, Sasuke ataupun Kakashi. Bersama dengannya, kau hanya akan menuju neraka. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia." Ucapan Naruto yang dingin itu membuat gadis Hyuuga itu merinding seketika.

"Kau paham itu kan, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Bertanya-tanya apakah orang itu serius atau tidak.

"Yah, tapi kalau akhirnya kau jatuh cinta padaku. Itu lain lagi ceritanya. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan wanita cantik. Apalagi kalau orang itu sepertimu." Naruto kembali melancarkan rayuan mautnya. Mendengarnya bicara seperti itu, sekarang Hinata mulai paham kenapa rekan-rekan setimnya selalu menyebutnya sebagai dokter mesum.

"Auwww." Tiba-tiba luka di tubuh Hinata kembali sakit, gadis itu merintih kesakitan. Ditubuhnya terlihat begitu banyak ruam. Terutama di bagian kaki dan tangan. Luka yang ia dapatkan ketika kejadian di lift dan penyekapan tersebut. Kini mulai kembali terasa pedih.

"Astaga, karena begitu nyaman tertidur disampingmu aku sampai lupa kalau kau terluka. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil peralatan dokterku di ruang kerja. Aku segera kembali." Secepat kilat sang dokter muda mesum itu, keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Hinata membatu seorang diri.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya, dokter mesum itu berhenti menganggunya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat sekeliling kamar. Diatas meja terdapat sebuah bingkai foto kecil. Dengan wajah sang Uzumaki disana. Mengenakan jas dokter. Disampingnya terdapat foto seorang perempuan.

"Apa ini pacarnya?" tanya Hinata, asal menebak.

Tapi dia begitu mirip dengan Naruto-san. Apa mungkin perempuan ini adalah saudaranya?

Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah perempuan tersebut. Membandingkannya dengan Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan? Mau pacar atau saudara, itu bukan urusanku kan?" Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sifatnya yang terlalu penasaran. Sebelum kemudian matanya menemukan sebuah majalah kedokteran yang terbuka diatas meja. Diraihnya majalah tersebut dan kemudian dibacanya.

Matanya membulat melihat wajah sang pemuda pirang pada halaman depan artikel.

 _Dokter bedah muda berbakat, Naruto Uzumaki. Terlibat skandal dengan rumah sakit terkenal XXX. Diduga kuat melakukan mallpraktik dan illegal surgery. Para pasiennya adalah orang-orang terkenal di dunia hitam. Harga jasanya mencapai ratusan hingga jutaan dollar. Para polisi masih berusaha mengejarnya-_

"A-apa ini?" Hinata tercengang setelah membacanya.

 _Illegal surgery?_

 _Jadi orang itu adalah seorang dokter bedah illegal?_

 _Berarti dia juga termasuk kriminal?_

Gadis itu menghempaskan pantatnya ke ranjang. Tidak hanya Sasuke dan Gaara bahkan dokternya pun seorang penjahat di bidangnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, Sai yang ia temui bahkan ketuanya yang bernama Kakashi. Juga penjahat yang sama. Gadis itu sontak bergidik, membayangkan dirinya berada satu rumah dengan para penjahat seperti itu.

"Kami-sama. Dosa apa yang kumiliki di masa lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

MEONG!

Di tengah keputusasaannya itu, Hinata tiba-tiba mendengar suara binatang. Menunduk ke bawah, ia melihat seekor kucing berwarna hitam tengah mengeong. "Cantik sekali, tapi kucing siapa ini? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Ia menunduk bermaksud untuk mengelusnya.

"Jangan disentuh!" Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dari depan pintu.

Tapi terlambat, gadis itu sudah mengelus tubuh sang kucing. Menyadari hal itu, kucing hitam langsung bereaksi dan mencakar tangan sang gadis Hyuuga hingga berdarah. Sebelum kemudian berlari pergi. Melihat Hinata yang kesakitan, Naruto buru-buru mendekat. Bermaksud untuk mengobatinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia menyerangku?" tanya gadis itu tidak habis pikir.

"Dia adalah piaraanku. Namanya Kurama. Kadang-kadang orang disini memanggilnya kyuubi. Dia itu kucing yang agresif. Dia tidak suka jika tubuhnya dielus oleh orang asing. Jadi maaf ya, Hinata. Kalau tadi dia menyerangmu seperti ini." Naruto memutuskan untuk meminta maaf sambil mengobati luka-luka gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa disebut Kyuubi? Bukankah itu aneh?" tanya Hinata bingung. Seingatnya kyuubi itu adalah siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang pernah muncul dalam legenda Jepang.

"Itu karena dari dulu, aku ingin memiliki piaraan seekor rubah."

"?" Hinata menaikkan alisnya, memasang wajah bingung.

Dokter muda itu memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Kau tahu kan beberapa tahun yang lalu ada serial TV terkenal tentang seorang ninja yang memiliki Kyuubi di tubuhnya? Aku suka menontonnya ketika sedang libur. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk memelihara satu di tempat ini. Tapi sayangnya, Kakashi menolak permintaanku itu karena dia tidak suka rubah. Satu-satunya binatang yang ia perbolehkan masuk di tempat ini adalah kucing. Jadi-"

"Jadi sebagai ganti kyuubi, kau memelihara kucing itu dan menamakannya Kurama Kyuubi?" Hinata menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Benar, kau pintar sekali." Naruto bertepuk tangan.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Benar perkiraannya dari awal, orang-orang disini tidak ada yang normal. Mereka semua memang sudah gila. "Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi. Jadi tempat ini adalah markas kalian begitu?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar, kami membawamu kabur dari sana segera sebelum ledakan itu terjadi."

"Dan berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Hampir seharian. Kau tidur sejak kemarin. Jam 7.00 pm waktu sekarang, tepatnya kau bangun."

Hinata menengok melihat jam di dinding. Sekarang sudah pukul 8.15 pm. Lewat sejam semenjak ia terbangung.

 **KRUYUK!**

Wajah Hinata memerah, seperti perkiraannya barusan. Perutnya berbunyi karena lapar. Ia belum makan seharian. Mendengar suara perut Hinata yang keroncongan, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Wajah gadis itu memerah seketika karena malu. Sang dokter pun memutuskan untuk berhenti tertawa dan menyodorkan padanya makanan.

"Ini, kau pasti lapar. Makanlah. Hari ini kebetulan jadwal Sai yang memasak." Pria berambut kuning itu menyodorkan sop, onigiri, dan oden padanya. "Jangan khawatir, tidak diberi racun kok."

Hinata yang semula menatap sangsi pada makanan tersebut, akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan. Begitu terkejutnya ia karena masakan tersebut terasa begitu lezat. Untuk sesaat ia seperti melupakan kondisinya saat ini yang tinggal bersama dengan seorang kriminal.

"Lupakan sementara kalau mereka itu penjahat. Karena masakannya betul-betul enak." Hinata mengakui dalam hati.

Dalam waktu singkat makanan itu telah habis, tinggal menyisakan mangkok.

Hinata merasa puas, kini setelah perutnya kenyang. Otaknya pun bisa berpikir kembali dengan jernih.

"Tak kusangka hanya karena masakan sederhana seperti itu saja, kau jadi sesenang ini, Hinata-chan." Pria itu tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah laku Hinata yang polos.

"A-apa?" Gadis itu menjadi malu. Ia memilih untuk membuang muka. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jadi, katakan. Apa sekarang lukamu masih sakit?" tanya sang dokter itu lagi.

Sekarang setelah diobati, luka Hinata tidak sesakit sebelumnya. "Tidak, begini saja sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku, Naruto-san." Gadis itu tidak lupa berterima kasih.

"Benarkah tidak ada yang sakit lagi?" tanya dokter itu lagi untuk memastikan.

"I-iya?" Hinata tampak bingung. "Tidak ada."

Pria berambut kuning itu mendekat dan menaiki ranjang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Uzumaki-san!" Gadis itu mulai panik, sadar akan sesuatu.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan mencelakakanmu. Justru sebaliknya aku ingin mengobatimu. Wah, lihat wajahmu merah sekali. Sepertinya kau demam." Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada gadis itu. Mencoba mendekat. "Mau kuobati? Aku jamin kau akan sembuh-"

 **DUAKKK!**

"Sembuh kepala kuningmu itu! Dasar dokter mesum!" Dari belakang Sasuke Uchiha tiba-tiba muncul dan menendang pemuda kuning itu hingga jatuh dan membentur tembok. Melihat kejadian itu, Hinata hanya bisa melongo. Sesekali mengedipkan matanya.

"U-uchiha-san?" Mendadak Hinata merasa bersyukur. Orang itu datang disaat yang tepat.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. "Sialan kau, teme! Kau benar-benar mengangguku."

Sasuke mengabaikan gerutuan Naruto dan berbalik menghadap Hinata.

Untuk sesaat kedua orang itu terpaku, saling memandang satu sama lainnya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. "A-ano, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu." Ungkap Hinata tulus. Gadis itu betul-betul berhutang nyawa pada pria berjaket kulit itu. Karena telah menyelamatkannya dua kali.

Tapi Sasuke –pria itu justru diam tidak menjawab.

Melihat responnya itu, Hinata jujur merasa bingung.

"Ho, jadi kau kemari karena mengkhawatirkan Hinata-chan, ya teme?! Diluar dugaan ternyata kau memiliki sifat manis juga." Naruto yang telah pulih dari keadaannya bangkit berdiri sambil menggoda Sasuke.

"Ck, diam kau Baka dobe! Kakashi menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian berdua. Cepatlah!" Sasuke beralasan. Mau tidak mau keduanya pergi dan mengikuti pria Uchiha itu dari belakang.

"Jangan salah paham." Bisik Sasuke pada Hinata tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?"

"Aku menolongmu semata-mata karena misi. Tidak ada hal lain lagi. Jadi jangan terlalu berbesar hati." Ujar pria itu angkuh. Meninggalkan Hinata di belakang bersama sang dokter.

 _A-apa tadi katanya? Misi? Jangan berbesar hati?_

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya karena marah.

"Dasar orang menyebalkan!"

 **0-0-0-0**

"Masuklah, Kakashi dan lainnya sudah menunggu." Perintah Sasuke datar.

Meskipun kesal pada orang itu, Hinata tetap memutuskan untuk masuk. Disana sudah menunggu ketiga orang lainnya. Kakashi, Gaara dan juga Sai. Melihat kehadiran para kriminal itu, Hinata tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya karena gugup.

"Silakan duduk, Hyuuga-san." Kakashi mempersilakan gadis itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil tempat disamping Kakashi. Disebelahnya duduk Sasuke dan juga Sai. Sementara Naruto dan Gaara berada disisi berbeda.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul disini. Kita mulai saja."

Pria bermasker itu berdiri dan memberi salam. "Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Mantan seorang Marsekal tentara dan pasukan elit khusus."

DEG

" _K-kakashi Hatake_?" Hinata tanpa sadar menegang setelah mendengar nama itu disebut. Kalau tidak salah Hatake adalah salah seorang jenderal pengkhianat perang. Apa mungkin orang ini adalah….

"Hyuuga-san?" Kakashi melemparkan senyuman dingin pada Hinata.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

GLEK!

Tatapannya itu membuat Hinata merinding seketika. Suaranya langsung bergetar. "Ti-tidak pak."

Kakashi menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja."

"Seperti yang kita tahu musuh kita saat ini, ternyata memiliki kaitan dengan kepolisian. Salah satu Inspektur mereka, Kabuto Yakushi. Sebelum meninggal, sempat memberikan laporan pada koleganya. Tentang keberadaan 'sang pemegang kunci'. Kita masih menyelidiki siapa otak dibalik semuanya. Tapi menurut informasi yang kuterima dari Gaara dan Sai. Ada kemungkinan pihak atas juga ikut terlibat."

Pihak atas?

Hinata nampak serius mendengarkan. Karena bagaimanapun ini semua berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Hyuuga-san." Panggil Kakashi kemudian.

"Sebelum aku melanjutkan, kau harus tahu soal ini." Pria itu mengambil sebuah disk dan memasukkannya pada laptop. "Ini adalah sebuah rekaman video terakhir mengenai ayahmu, Hyuuga Hiashi."

"A-apa?"

"Mengenai ayahku?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, dari layar besar TV. Muncul bayangan seorang pria tengah baya. Matanya berwarna putih bening, senada dengan Hinata. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya lebar.

Tidak mungkin.

"A-ayah?!" Hinata langsung menjerit. Orang yang ada di video tersebut, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi.

" _Hinata…"_ suara ayahnya menggema didalam ruangan. Gadis itu merasakan hatinya berkecambuk. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara ayahnya kembali. Meskipun hanya melalui layar dan speaker.

" _Maaf, sudah berbohong padamu. Ayah ingin jujur mengatakan semuanya padamu. Tapi sepertinya, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Kesedihan tampak di wajah sang jurnalis tua itu. "Hinata, dengarkan ayah. Kuncinya sekarang ada pada matamu. Retina matamu akan membuka pintu rahasia dari Secret Room."_

Apa kuncinya ada di matanya? Secret room?

" _Sampai sebelumnya, ayahlah yang memegang kunci itu. Tapi orang-orang jahat itu akhirnya mengetahuinya. Dan sekarang mereka akan membunuh ayah. Tidak ada jalan lain. Selagi kau tertidur, ayah terpaksa menanamkan kunci itu pada matamu. Supaya mereka tidak mendapatkan rahasia itu. Demi keamananmu, ayah sudah menugaskan teman ayah yang terpercaya untuk melindungimu dari mereka. Orang-orang yang mengincar rahasia 'secret room' itu adalah orang-orang paling kuat dan berpengaruh di dunia. Kau harus berhati-hati."_

Ayah, kau…

" _Maafkan ayah Hinata, karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Maaf sudah memberimu beban seberat ini. Tapi nak, jangan biarkan kunci itu sampai jatuh ke tangan mereka. Didalam secret room itu, terdapat banyak rahasia dan kebenaran tentang semua. Konspirasi mereka. Hal-hal jahat apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan pada negara ini dan orang-orang. Jangan sampai semua kebenaran itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Ayah mohon Hinata. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Hyuuga Hiashi, pria paruh baya itu menitikkan air matanya._

" _Ayah menyayangimu."_

 **ZRRRTTT**

Rekaman video itu pun selesai.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tubuhnya mendadak ambruk, namun dengan sigap Kakashi menahannya.

"Jadi soal ayah yang meninggal karena kecelakaan itu-"

"Ya, itu murni karangan polisi. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya, dia sudah dibunuh oleh musuh. Ayahmu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini."

Air mata Hinata seketika turun. "Ayah…. Kenapa?"

"Hyuuga-san… Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja? A-ayah telah berbohong padaku. Ia merahasiakan apapun soal pekerjaannya. Bahkan ketika aku bertanya sekalipun dia tidak menjawab. Dan sekarang ia tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menjadi pemegang kunci? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja? Kenapa ia terus merahasiakan segalanya dariku? Apa karena aku tidak berguna untuknya?"

"Hyuuga-san…"

"A-aku ingin membantunya. Meskipun itu, sulit. Aku pasti akan membantunya. Tapi kenapa setelah dia meninggal seperti ini? Kenapa memberitahuku justru disaat keadaannya seperti ini?" Gadis itu tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya. "Kenapa?"

"Padahal jika ayah memberitahuku dari awal, ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan mati."

Melihat kesedihan gadis yang sebatang kara itu, membuat pria bermasker itu merasa iba. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Kakashi memeluk Hinata di depan semua orang.

Gadis Hyuuga itu merasa terkejut demikian pula dengan keempat orang lain di ruangan. Namun pria bermasker itu tidak peduli. Dengan lembut ia membelai rambut Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hyuuga-san. Tenanglah."

"….Ka-kakashi-san."

"Mungkin HIashi-san, melakukan itu semua semata-mata karena ingin melindungimu. Dia tidak ingin membebanimu dengan masalahnya. Dia ingin kau fokus untuk menata karir dan masa depanmu."

"Me-meskipun begitu…"

"Aku tahu, ini semua berat untukmu. Tapi percayalah, ayahmu pasti ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Hinata."

"…."

"Jangan lupa, kami disini semua karena ayahmu. Klien ayahmu meminta kami untuk melindungimu."

"Klien?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, masih berlinang air mata.

"Klien siapa?"

Kakashi menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan. "Klien ayahmu, yang mempekerjakan kami. Dengan bayaran senilai sepuluh juta dollar, dia meminta kami untuk melindungimu sekaligus menangkap para musuh."

"Se-sepuluh juta dollar?" Hinata tercengang mendengarnya. Se-sebanyak itukah?

"Tepat, kami berada disini semua karena Kakashi. Kami berlima bergerak semata-mata hanya demi uang itu." Kata Sasuke dingin. "Tidak ada kaitannya dengan urusan personal."

Begitu, pantas saja beberapa kali, Hinata mendengar mereka menyebut tentang uang dan bayaran.

"Ta-tapi darimana uang tersebut berasal? Ma-maksudku, ayahku hanya seorang jurnalis biasa. Dia tidak memiliki kekayaan sebanyak itu. Jadi bagaimana bisa klien itu membayar kalian dengan nilai sefantastis itu?"

"Hyuuga-san…"

"I-iya."

Pandangan Kakashi yang semula melunak kembali menjadi dingin. "Kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu."

"….!"

"Yang harus kau tahu saat ini, ada musuh sedang mengincarmu. Jika kita tidak melakukan sesuatu mereka akan membunuhmu juga. Seperti yang mereka lakukan pada ayahmu. Oleh karena itu sebelum meninggal, ayahmu mengirimkan rekannya yang terpercaya untuk mempekerjaan kami. Klien itu lah yang menugaskan kami untuk melindungimu dari musuh. Mengenai kontrak dan pembayaran semuanya dijamin aman berada ditangan klien. Selebihnya kau tidak perlu tahu."

Hinata terdiam membisu. Kata-kata Kakashi barusan benar-benar dingin dan menusuk. Berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya. Dimana pria baik itu tadi yang memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan?

"Jadi, kakak. Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan? Kami disini ada untuk melindungimu. Jadi jangan lagi berusaha kabur dari kami. Jika hal itu terjadi yang akan repot bukan hanya kau tapi juga kami."

Gadis itu tidak bisa membantah. Ia ingin bertanya lagi, tapi dihentikan oleh Kakashi.

"Akan sangat fatal akibatnya kalau kau sampai tahu lebih dari itu. Satu hal lagi yang bisa kukatakan. Ayahmu akan membayar kami mahal dengan tiga syarat dalam kontrak. Pertama apapun yang terjadi kami harus selalu melindungimu, kedua kami harus mengalahkan semua musuh dan ketiga tidak ada yang boleh menjalin asmara denganmu apalagi sampai 'berhubungan'. Jika ketiga syarat itu dipenuhi, baru klien akan memberikan kami bayaran." Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Apa? Aku baru dengar soal syarat ketiga itu." Naruto kini yang terperangah kaget. Didapatinya wajah masam ketiga orang rekannya yang lain.

" _JIka karena kelakuan bodohmu, itu kami sampai tidak dibayar. Kau orang pertama yang akan kubunuh, dobe!"_ Dalam diam, Sasuke mengancam dengan death glarenya.

Dokter bedah itu langsung meneguk ludah. _"Mati aku!"_

"Intinya, jika kami melanggar kontrak itu dan tidak bisa melindungimu. Ataupun menangkap musuh maka, tidak akan ada satupun dari kami yang dibayar." Gaara menerangkan.

"Benar, kami disini, tidak memiliki perasaan khusus untukmu, kakak. Tapi kami membutuhkan uang itu. Jadi kami akan berusaha untuk tidak melanggar isi perjanjian. Kontrak itu akan terus berlaku sampai, kami semua dibayar oleh klien. Begitu syarat terpenuhi dan kami menerima pembayaran, saat itu juga tugas kami untuk melindungimu selesai." Jelas Sai.

"Dan tempat ini adalah markas rahasia kami. Ayahmu yang sudah membangunnya. Semata-mata demi melindungimu dari mereka. Jika kau sampai meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa perlindungan dari kami. Otomatis musuh akan dengan mudah menangkapmu." Kakashi melanjutkan. "Setelah mereka membuka kunci tersebut dengan matamu, mereka akan segera membunuhmu untuk mencegahmu bicara ke pihak luar."

"Lalu siapa musuhnya? Apakah para polisi yang menangkapku itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Entahlah. Kami masih menyelidikinya. Tapi yang jelas, kepolisian pusat juga ikut terlibat." Kali ini Gaara yang menjawab. "Jika kau sampai melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu dalam bahaya. Jadi mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah dalam bertindak."

"…Ba-baiklah."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku senang kau mengerti."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan penjahat yang sudah menembak Inspektur Kabuto?"

"Sniper itu hanya orang suruhan. Begitu ledakan terjadi, informanku mengatakan orang itu juga ikut menjadi korban." Diluar dugaan Naruto membeberkan informasinya.

"APA?! Orang itu juga menjadi korban ledakan?"

"Saat ledakan itu terjadi, orang itu memang belum mati. Tapi sesaat setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba menabraknya di persimpangan. Oleh dokter yang bertugas dia dinyatakan tewas di tempat." Naruto menjelaskan dengan serius. "Kemungkinan besar, ini adalah peristiwa tabrak lari. Bukan, tapi pembunuhan berencana."

Gadis Hyuuga itu meneguk ludahnya.

"Mungkin karena mengetahui kita telah melihat sniper itu. Jadi musuh memutuskan untuk membunuhnya. Jadi kita tidak bisa melacak mereka melalui orang suruhan itu." Gaara terlihat mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. "Pukul 02.00 am. Jam 2 dini hari. Saat itu jalan masih sunyi. Kendaraan pun sangat jarang untuk melintas. Saat yang tepat untuk mereka melancarkan aksinya."

"Jadi, kita tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun?" tanya Hinata.

Semuanya terdiam, sampai Sasuke bersuara. "Ada satu petunjuk."

"!"

"Kalian ingat kan, sniper itu sedang terluka dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Menurut kalian rumah sakit mana yang membiarkan pasiennya pergi malam-malam begitu, jika tidak ada keperluan penting?"

"Jangan-jangan." Gaara menangkap maksud pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Bingo, menurut analisaku. Ada 'seseorang yang penting tengah menemuinya' atau 'sedang menelponnya' dan mau tidak mau orang itu harus pergi dari sana untuk memenuhi panggilan sang bos. Tapi itu semua hanyalah kamuflase untuk menggiring orang tersebut menuju perangkap. Takut tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan bosnya itu, sniper suruhan itu pun pergi dengan diam-diam. Hanya untuk dibunuh dengan judul surat kabar bertajuk -peristiwa tabrak lari."

"Sang korban bernama Kidoumaru Shingo (34 tahun) berasal dari Nagoya. Dialah sniper suruhan yang sudah membunuh Kabuto Yakushi, Inspektur dari Ginza itu". Gaara memperlihatkan foto sang korban yang ia ambil dari salah satu surat kabar online Jepang.

"Benar, itu orangnya." Naruto berkata dengan sangat yakin. Menatap pada laptop Gaara.

"Jadi maksud senior, jika kita mendapatkan bukti rekaman CCTV lalu lintas berikut rumah sakit. Kita bisa mengetahui siapa pelakunya?" tanya Sai bersemangat.

"Ya, bahkan jika itu tidak didapatkan. Kita masih bisa melacaknya dari data percakapan telepon yang disadap." Gaara menyimpulkan. "Dan bos orang itu akan segera kita temukan."

Benarkah?

Hinata menatap kagum pada kelima orang itu. Terutama pada Gaara dan Sasuke. Hanya dengan petunjuk sekecil itu, mereka bisa mencari tahu siapa pembunuh Kabuto dan meringkus siapa otak dibalik penyerangan.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya untuk mempercayai orang-orang ini adalah benar.

"Baiklah, kalian semua -cari tahu mengenai kasus pembunuhan ini. Orang bernama Kidoumaru itu, atas suruhan siapa ia bekerja, dan musuh utama kita sebenarnya. Kita harus menemukan mereka!" Kakashi mengeluarkan perintahnya.

"YES, SIR!"

"Baiklah, selanjutnya aku akan memperkenalkan mereka berempat." Kakashi memulai perkenalan itu dari orang yang duduk di paling sudut. Seorang pria tampan berambut raven, dengan mata onix yang pekat. Pria yang paling Hinata benci.

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu dari sepuluh sniper terbaik di dunia. Semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu, ia ditetapkan oleh Interpol, sebagai salah satu buronan kelas atas."

"Hei, wanita berambut panjang. Kalau kau main-main denganku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menembakmu." Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengacungkan jemarinya ke Hinata, seolah itu adalah pistol.

 _Per-perkenalan macam apa itu? Dia serius ingin menembakku?_

"Yang berikutnya, adalah Gaara Sabaku. Seorang hacker jenius. Pernah memenangkan kompetisi hacking Internasional sedunia. Dan beberapa kali membobol situs resmi kepolisian dan pemerintahan. Hobi berbahayanya adalah merakit bom."

"Mau berbahaya atau tidak. Itu bukan urusanmu, Kakashi." Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Be-benar-benar berbahaya._

"Disampingmu, adalah Sai. Dialah yang paling junior di tim kita. Umurnya baru dua puluh dua tahun. Tapi sudah pernah menjabat sebagai intelijen utama di Korea. Pekerjaan umumnya adalah sebagai mata-mata."

 _Ma-mata-mata?_

"Jangan terkejut begitu kakak. Mata-mata itu ada banyak di masing-masing negara. Mereka hanya menyembunyikan identitasnya. Siapa tahu kan diantara teman-temanmu, ada yang berperan sebagai mata-mata?"

 _Hinata merinding membayangkannya._

"Dan anggota terakhir, adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang dokter. Salah satu dokter bedah termuda di Jepang. Orang-orang di dunia hitam sering menggunakan jasanya untuk menjalankan operasi illegal. Dari keahliannya itu ia meraup banyak uang."

"Dan akan lebih banyak lagi, jika aku bisa melindungimu Hinata-chan." Pemuda pirang itu mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata.

 _Jadi berita di artikel itu benar? Dia seorang dokter bedah illegal?_

 _Kami-sama, saat ini aku benar-benar dikelilingi oleh para kriminal._

"Hmm, Kakashi-san. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kakashi menengok pada Hinata. Wajahnya kembali menggelap.

"Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu, Hyuuga-san?" dari sakunya, pria itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan standgun. Kelima orang lain termasuk Hinata sontak mundur kebelakang.

"Ti-tidak ada." Hinata langsung gelagapan Tidak mungkin ia bertanya apakah pria itu kriminal atau bukan. Gadis itu masih terlalu sayang dengan nyawanya. Terlebih lagi, Naruto pernah mengatakan padanya, untuk berhati-hati dengan ketua mereka itu.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan mendiskusikan misi terpenting yaitu melindungi sang pemegang kunci, Hinata Hyuuga."

Gadis itu membalikkan wajahnya takut-takut.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, selain salah seorang dari kita harus ada yang menjaganya selama 24 jam penuh."

 _Apa? Menjaganya selama 24 jam penuh?_

"Ka-kakashi-san, apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata pada ketua dari para kriminal.

"Seperti yang sudah kita tahu, musuh saat ini mengincarmu. Kau sedang dalam bahaya. Kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang lagi. Sementara kami berlima, sedang mencari cara untuk mengorek siapa pelaku utamanya. Meskipun ingin, tapi tidak semua dari kami bisa dengan fokus melindungimu. Jadi kau harus memilih salah satu diantara kami." Jawab Kakashi.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Diantara kami berlima, pilihlah satu orang yang bisa menjadi bodyguardmu. Orang itulah yang akan melindungimu pertama kali dari musuh. Sementara kami yang lain akan memback-up kalian berdua dari belakang. Jadi Hyuuga-san, diantara kami berlima disini, siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk dijadikan bodyguard?"

"A-aku…."

 _Bodyguard selama 24 jam penuh, siapa yang harus kupilih?_

.

.

Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Naruto atau Kakashi?

.

.

 **~Dangerous Seduction~**

 **Chapter 3 Completed**

 **To be Continued**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Tentukan itu."_

 _._

 _._

 **A/n : Please Review and Add for support 'DS' please, thank you ^^**


End file.
